


Family Night

by Vanemis



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Play, Blood and Violence, Blowjobs, Bobby is fifteen, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Groping, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Fixation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Benjamin finally snaps. He's had enough of his cheating wife and when memories of the good times with Ricky resurface, he knows who to ask for a good time. Richard's more than happy to play along and put her in her place. Not only does Benjamin get the revenge he wants but he finally has a chance to tell Richard how he really feels about him.
Relationships: Bobby Richter/Benjamin Richter, Bobby | Benjamin Richter's Child/Richard Ramirez, Lorraine Richter/Bobby Richter, Richard Ramirez/Benjamin Richter, Richard Ramirez/Lorraine Richter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will contain more than one chapter and the violence only gets worse towards Lorraine. More tags will be added for those but expect taboo kinks.

It was one thing to know Benjamin’s wife was cheating on him and another to actually see it in person. Well, not quite. He didn’t catch the guy with his dick inside her but he did find him in his boxers taking one of Benjamin’s beers out of the fridge like he owned the place.

After a few choice words, the guy ran out like a bat out of hell but Benjamin knew it wouldn’t stop there. It would’ve been different if Lorraine was charging them but she wasn’t. She’d long since dropped her past but that hadn’t stopped the bitch from bringing home anything with a cock between their legs. He couldn’t imagine what it was like for their son to see his mother behave this way.

Benjamin had allowed this to go on for too long. He should have put his foot down years ago, should’ve insisted on a divorce or perhaps arrangements so he wouldn’t have to deal with her sly smiles and pretences. Enough was enough. But Lorraine had money and connections. A divorce would surely end with Benjamin back out onto the streets and he wasn’t ever planning to relive that again. 

Violence grew on his mind but Benjamin could not physically harm his wife. He surely didn’t love her but he’d made a promise the day Bobby was born, that he would never be violent again. Apparently, that meant allowing Lorraine to walk all over him. But his promise only extended to himself. He wouldn’t be breaking it if he told someone else to hurt her, and he knew just the person for the task.

Benjamin hadn’t spoken to Ramirez in nearly sixteen, perhaps seventeen years. The killer was still alive out there, making a constant nuisance of himself for the unlucky cops and inhabitants of California. His old hunting grounds were more than active and while Benjamin had made a point to ignore the man, he still received weekly newspapers from L.A. delivered to his door. He paid extra for it but it meant that he knew Ramirez was alive and well, and no one had taken his spot. It was hard to when the bastard was literally unkillable. People kept thinking the tabloids were reprinting the same old photos from the eighties but Benjamin had spotted a few new ones. Richard hadn’t aged much since their last encounter on the street.

Taking a trip to L.A. seemed like a ridiculous idea but Benjamin didn’t exactly have the man’s number, let alone a reasonable way to contact him. Putting himself into the killer’s spotlight would have to do and with his current job, Benjamin had raked up enough overtime to allow him a short vacation. 

* * *

The house was thankfully not empty. Ramirez hadn’t been sure going in, with the car missing and all the lights being off, but the family of three were home. Now they were dead. Nearly dead. The husband had survived Richard’s initial attack and if he hadn’t squirmed around in search of the phone, Richard would’ve walked away thinking he bagged three corpses. 

It only took a moment to rectify his mistake.

As the knife came back up from the man’s stabbed chest, Ramirez heard a noise behind him. He feigned ignorance so that the person behind him could come closer and as they approached nearly silently, he stood and spun back his arm. A hand closed over his forearm firmly, halting the blade inches from Benjamin’s neck.

“The fuck?!” Ramirez complained as he yanked his arm free and actually got a look at the guy. “Keyman? The fuck are you doing here?”

The knife was well within stabbing range. Benjamin held up his hands in peace. It had been stupid to come here. He should’ve turned back long before he reached California but now here he was, staring down death once again. Ramirez was covered in blood. It stained his hands and was sprayed across his face like war paint, though Benjamin knew he’d merely cut into flesh at the wrong angle. It was never his own blood.

“I want you to do something for me,” Benjamin answered after a moment of staring at those calculating cold eyes. “Well, it’s more of an offer. I figured you’d want in.”

“Why would I ever do anything for you? You left me to die on the side of a road!” The knife was raised to eye level and Ramirez started to circle him like a predator. It was terrifying but Benjamin kept his cool. Ramirez liked fear, loved inspiring it. He didn’t want to give him any satisfaction.

“You weren’t locked up for long.”

“That’s not the point, asshole! You betrayed me!”

“I made a mistake!” Benjamin lied, tensing as he lost sight of Ramirez in the darkness of the room. He was behind him somewhere, more accustomed to the dark than Benjamin was. “And I want to make amends.”

“After how many years?”

The pacing was starting to truly scare Benjamin. Ramirez was in his element, high off the fresh kills, and he walked right into his territory. He had a gun in the car but he didn’t want a reason to use it, let alone bring cops to this location, so he’d left it in the glove compartment. He thoroughly wished he had it on him right now.

“I know I fucked up. I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? As if that makes a fucking difference!”

Benjamin sighed and bowed his head, but he’d never had much patience with other people, let alone Richard.

“Do you want to kill my wife or not?” He asked, startling Ramirez so much that the man nearly stumbled into the husband’s limp arm on the carpet.

“What.”

Since Ramirez had nearly walked all the way around him, Benjamin turned his head to look at him directly. In a slower tone, he asked his question again.

“Do you want to kill my wife? You can do whatever you want to her but I can’t have the evidence point towards me, or my son. You’re better at hiding your crimes now. I know you’d be capable.”

“Why do you want her dead?”

“She’s a cheating slut. Always has been. She takes me for a fool, uses my money on her boyfriends and God knows what else.”

Richard smirked but Benjamin didn’t see it in the low light. It came from the street lamp streaming through chiffon curtains. He couldn’t see a damn thing, just the vague outline of the killer. 

“But you want  _ me _ to do it? I guess it’s easier for someone else to handle the dirty work. You always did hate getting your hands dirty.”

* * *

Ramirez thought she looked pretty in her sleep. Not over the top beautiful or anything, but she wasn’t bad looking for a trophy wife turned mom. The light beside the bed had only switched off a few minutes before and the bulb still gave off a small glow. Had she kept the light on a bit longer, she would’ve noticed him standing at the foot of the bed with a smirk.

He brought one knee down onto the mattress and leaned onto his hand, bringing the other knee up so he could crawl up the bed. While she hadn’t heard him enter her room, she felt the weight and it woke her from the shallow slumber.

“Ben?” She called out sleepily. Her awareness grew as she considered the weight and where it was. Her husband was much heavier than that and he’d never dare clamber over her, especially in her sleep.

Her eyes snapped open but before a scream escaped her mouth, Ramirez pressed a cloth gag against her lips and held it there with his palm. Her hand, however, had scrambled for the lamp and she clicked it on, revealing the black-haired man on top of her. She screamed louder but the gag muffled most of it. 

“Hey, don’t be so noisy. You’ll wake up the neighbours,” Ramirez said with a chuckle before he climbed onto her chest and pinned her arms out to the side with his bony knees. He’d brought rope and zip-ties to tie her to the bed but as he shifted his weight to grab one of her wrists, she shoved hard against him.

She spat out the gag as she scrambled towards the edge of the bed. “Benjamin! Help me!”

Ramirez was on her in an instant, tackling her down with a hand clasped over the back of her neck, pressing her firmly into the messy sheets.

“Ben! Please, help me!”

“He’s not  gonna help you.” Ramirez chuckled, yanking a handful of long blonde hair in his fist so he could pull her back. She yelped in pain, one hand flying back to pry off his fingers, but he used the control to grab both her wrists. They were locked together by a durable zip-tie, the kind she would struggle to snap apart if she had even a moment to herself.

Ramirez spun her onto her back and straddled her thighs so she couldn’t kick him. She’d gone to bed with loose pyjamas and Ramirez took a moment to grab her large tits through her t-shirt. She’d recovered well from her pregnancy and several tune-ups later, her tits were fantastic for her age. He enjoyed groping the soft mounds that were nearly bigger than his hands but before he could pull up her shirt, they both spotted her husband in the doorway.

“Ben! Benjamin, help me! Get the gun!”

Ramirez chuckled at the nonchalant shrug the Keyman gave his own wife. He’d brought up two glasses of an amber-coloured spirit and he walked into the room with the same level of care, which was to say very little.

“Ben! What’s wrong with you?! Get this son of a bitch off me!”

Jingles set down the glasses on his nightstand and went to Ramirez, extending a hand to briefly stroke the side of his head. He dug the finger tips into the soft curls gently, exhaling shakily as Ramirez closed his eyes to savour the kind touch. But Benjamin wanted to savour the entire evening so he dropped his hand after one more passing caress and sat in his spot with a pillow propped up behind his back.

“You sure you want to watch?” Ramirez asked, ignoring the look of utter betrayal on the woman’s face. 

Benjamin nodded and noticed the forgotten gag. He stood back up and unceremoniously shoved it in his wife’s mouth, and then went to the built-closet to grab a tie. It was one he never wore, that she’d bought years ago as a pathetic attempt for a gift. He looped it over the gag and around her head, securing it tightly before he patted her cheek. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks. Behind the gag, she asked why.

“Oh, I thought you loved cheating on me, Lorraine,” Benjamin said, breaking his own silence as he sat back down comfortably. “You bring at least one new guy home each week. Bobby told me plenty of times. What’s wrong with sex now? Is it because I picked Richie and not one of your many boyfriends? You already cheated on me with him, what’s the difference now?”

Lorraine’s eyes widened as she glanced between Ramirez and her husband. The younger man smirked and trailed a hand down her face to her breasts, groping them again firmly. She was searching his face, trying to recall when she’d spread her legs for him.

“Yeah, she’s remembering me, I think. Was a long time ago. She was pretty desperate back then.”

“Sadly, no one can sate her apparently.”

Lorraine said something but with the gag, it was nothing but muffled noises. Neither men cared to hear it so the gag stayed in place, but she recognised him. He’d barely changed; though now she saw his real side, the one he’d hidden from her the first time so he could get access to the house.

Regardless of the turmoil in her mind, Richard kept touching her and he wasn’t gentle about it. His fingers clawed at her tits, pushed and squeezed them like it was his first time with a girl. He was thorough and she could do nothing while pinned beneath him, chest exposed for him and her husband. There was no point screaming for help anymore. Benjamin was relaxed against the pillows, one of the drinks in hand as he watched leisurely. She doubted he was hard, he never was for her, but he was still observing them sickeningly. His attention seemed more focused on Richard.

“Let me know if you want in at any point,” the killer suggested thoughtfully with a glance over his shoulder. “I normally hate sharing but I’ll make an exception for you.”

“I doubt I will but thanks.”

Richard shrugged and leaned backwards, straightening so he could pull his leather jacket off and yank his black t-shirt up over his head. It left his hair in a mess and once he’d thrown the clothes aside, he brushed a hand through the locks. He’d cut it shorter, letting the strands curl around his neck rather than past his shoulders. It fit in better with the times. Benjamin rather liked it and he stared openly as Richard moved, watching the muscles in his back flex. There was more muscle definition but not much. Richard was still too tall and lanky, a looming shadow over his terrified wife, but he was certainly healthier than Benjamin remembered.

For a foolish moment, his hand reached out to touch Richard’s back. The warm golden glow of the bedside lamp was deepening the grooves of his shoulder blades and spine, and Benjamin wanted to know for himself how deep they were under his fingertips. He’d never dared to before, not once when they’d shared cramped motels or slept in a stolen car hoping they’d survive the night without cops trailing them. But he had thought about it, been kept awake into the long hours of the early morning as he watched Richard sleep half or sometimes completely naked in the next bed. Never in the same bed, though.

Missed opportunities were a thing of the past.

His fingertips brushed the dip of his spine, where the curve went inwards and then just kept going. He was doing the opposite of Richard, whose fingernails were leaving red scratches down Lorraine’s soft tummy. The muscle twitched under his touch as Richard shivered and glanced back inquisitively.

“Yeah?”

Benjamin didn’t remove his hand. He let it trail down Richard’s spine right to his jeans, where his knife was sheathed, and then took it back up to the top, some of the bones bumping against his fingers.

“Just admiring. Don’t mind me,” Benjamin said, noting how Richard was trying not to shut his eyes against the gentle caress. He doubted anyone had been so soft with him in years, if ever. From the snippets he overheard about Richard’s family, they had heavily contributed to the monster in front of him. 

“Okay... weirdo.” Richard scoffed, turning his attention back to Lorraine as he grew bored of her massive tits. 

This wasn’t a night where he had to rush to the main course immediately but he was getting hard. Pulling the knife free from behind him, he held it up to her face with a smirk. It glinted in the light threateningly and she whimpered.

“Don’t bother trying to fight,” Richard said. “I’m not in a  stabby mood right now but I can be. If you try to kick me, you’ll learn that real quick. So, be good, okay sweetheart?”

The fear in her eyes had intensified but he could tell she was thinking of ways to escape. With her hands bound and two men who could easily catch her before she reached the door, Lorraine was learning quick that she had no means to run away. She would have to survive this by doing what they wanted, and it sickened her.

Once Richard was sure the message had circled through her brain, he brought the knife back towards the sheath.

“I can keep hold of it, if you want,” Benjamin offered, taking a sip of the well-aged whiskey. 

Richard weighed the blade in his hand and glanced from Ben, down to it and back up to the man’s casual gaze. He passed it over handle-first and watched it being placed on the bedside table, next to his untouched drink. Giving Benjamin a knife seemed, briefly, stupid but he hadn’t brought Richard all the way up here to kill him. It wouldn’t work anyways. It would just piss him off and they’d be right back where they started. But with the knife in a safe location, it allowed Richard the chance to take off his jeans.

He didn’t, but he did climb off Lorraine’s lap so he could tug at the hem of her pyjama trousers. She groaned but one firm flick of his dark eyes to hers and she fell silent, allowing him to pull them down around her ankles and then completely off. Her underwear was simple but hardly modest. Sheer navy blue with a triangle of satin covering the slit of her pussy, hiding it just enough to tease. Richard nudged her decently thick thighs apart and settled between them. 

He lowered his chest to the bed and his boots knocked against the wooden headboard by accident. He propped himself up on his elbows, bare chest half raised upwards as he placed a kiss over the satin. And then another, right at the very top of the slit. He didn’t need to see it, he could feel the dip under his lips. His tongue flicked out and Lorraine grunted with displeasure. 

Richard glanced back at Benjamin, pillowing his face on her right thigh. “I thought women liked getting eaten out. What does she like?”

Benjamin shrugged. “We haven’t fucked in years. I don’t remember. You should ask one of her boyfriends.”

“If she’s got more than one, they’re not doing a good job.” 

Richard turned back to Lorraine and exhaled loudly, his breath catching on the wet patch of satin where he’d licked her. He brought one hand between her legs and with two fingers, rubbed over the spot. The more he rubbed her, the more he began to notice the satin dampening lower where her hole was hidden away. 

“You like that, huh? You’re messed up, Lorraine. You know that?”

His tongue returned, lapping widely and wetly from her covered hole up to the top. He did it again and again, licking her like she was the best thing he’d ever tasted. Truth was, he barely tasted anything through the satin but he could smell her arousal and feel the dampness gathering despite her weak attempts to nudge him away. Richard’s tongue was long and he’d shoved it in enough holes to know how to use it. Whether or not she hated him, Lorraine couldn’t deny how good it felt. She tried to stay quiet and bit down on the gag as his tongue was constantly on her, never giving her even a moment of respite.

After a few minutes, Richard pulled back and shuffled down the bed so he could take her underwear off. Sticky drool connected the fabric to her wet pussy and as soon as they were discarded, she failed to close her legs in time before he could get back between them. His thumbs traced the outer lips and pulled away from each other, exposing her soaking cunt. Her thighs trembled with the urge to hide herself from him and her husband, though he wasn’t interested in her at all.

When Richard’s tongue flicked against her bare skin, she gasped and felt tears well up. She glanced up at the ceiling through blurry eyes but a moan caused her to look back down. One of Benjamin’s hands was in Richard’s hair, guiding his head to the side so he would have a better angle to observe. Richard thought he was getting off to the sight of his wife’s pussy getting eaten out but Benjamin wanted to see his mouth in action. He'd had a fascination with Richard’s mouth since they’d met and luckily for him, Richard liked putting things between his lips. Cigarettes, bottles, the chains of his necklaces, his own fingers sometimes. If he wasn’t chatting Benjamin’s ear off, he likely had something in his mouth to keep it occupied. Even if it was his cheating wife’s pussy, Benjamin liked watching that long tongue dip between the folds and emerge to suckle on her clit. Any woman would’ve been lucky to have Richard between her legs. Lorraine didn’t deserve it, though. 

Benjamin kept his hand in Richard’s hair, tugging the strands stuck in his grasp and scratching at his scalp softly. It made the killer moan when he yanked firmly so Ben moved his hand to Richard’s neck, threaded his fingers upwards to the back of his head and closed his fist harshly. The moan echoed through all three of them. With a tight grasp on him, Benjamin used it to drag Richard’s head up and down. It was ruining the pattern the killer had established and it made the task so much messier. His lips were glistening with her wetness and his tongue was licking everywhere.

Lorraine was shaking from it. Despite what Benjamin had said, he knew her tells. She was close. He yanked Richard away before she could even try to enjoy him, pulling him so hard by his hair that Richard had to bring himself up onto his hands. His back was arched so far and he hissed in pain, one hand reaching up to loosen the grip. When Benjamin did, Richard looked back over his shoulder with dark eyes full of arousal.

In fear that Richard might argue, Benjamin hurried to state, “She would’ve cum if you carried on. I don’t want that.”

The killer watched him for a moment with an expression he struggled to decipher. And then he brought his knees under himself and sat up. Benjamin ruffled the spot he’d grabbed and dropped his hand. Freed from the hold, Richard clambered off the bed to kick off his boots. His belt slipped free next and then he pulled off his socks, leaving everything in a messy pile on the side of the bed. 

His jeans stayed on and Benjamin wanted to ask why. It wasn’t shyness. Richard was confident in his appearance, so much so that Benjamin was often left jealous. He realised why a minute later, when Richard had settled back in his previous spot, arms holding him up as he returned his attention to Lorraine’s tits. He’d skipped out on wearing underwear and without the belt to hold the jeans up properly, the  waistband slipped down little by little. Benjamin always liked the man’s narrow hips and the badly-fitted jeans created gaps through which he could see the dip of the bone. As Richard moved, they continued to slip, exposing just the very top of his ass but never giving Benjamin the view he wanted.

Not until he sat up, knees spread to accommodate his erection that was peeking up from the waistband. The head was barely on display, red and damp with precum. Richard had subtly grinded against the mattress every time he was down on his belly and the roughness of the denim had aroused him. The more he moved, the more Benjamin could see his cock peeking through. He could see the whole head, bumping against Lorraine’s thigh when he leaned forward to lick her nipples and bite them just enough to make her wince. It left wet marks on her pale skin.

Richard had played around for long enough, he thought. His tongue traced the shape of her nipple and was followed by a sharp slap across the same tit, startling Lorraine with a burst of pain. The head of his leaking cock was pressed into her thigh but with a shift to the left, he poked her cunt with it. Instantly, she panicked and grumbled something into the gag.

“Oh, come on,” Richard teased sweetly. “You knew we’d get to this point eventually.” 

His hips rotated so the tip was constantly moving against her. Half the length was out now, proudly erect and thick. Benjamin discreetly adjusted himself at the sight and he forced his hand to stay away from his own cock as Richard pulled his jeans down far enough for the whole thing to bounce out. Richard was big. He had the sort of cock that girls absolutely drooled over but then quickly realised they’d struggle to fit it in. Even Richard’s own large hand around the base did not dwarf it in the slightest and it was often too long to comfortably take inside of a pussy without bumping the cervix. Not that Richard cared. If he wanted to shove every inch inside a girl, he would find a way. Even Lorraine’s red, teary eyes widened at it.

Benjamin knew she’d struggle. He’d watched a dozen girls whimper in pain and beg him to be gentler, only for Richard to double his efforts to break them. He’d never cared for their noises at the start, when they were relaxed and aroused, but he did like it when they started to complain. It was rare that Richard let them go afterwards. That was always the downside to sharing rooms with him. Yes, he’d see the man’s gorgeous cock take what it wanted but then the killing would start. It took years to realise that Benjamin liked the torture part and his dislike came from it stopping. Richard couldn’t hurt them once they were dead. They couldn’t struggle or beg if their throats were slit. 

Richard placed his hand close to Lorraine’s head for balance as he positioned his cock at her hole, but he swiftly changed his mind and put his hand on her chest. Half his weight was sat right between her tits and the first thrust had them bouncing. Richard groaned as his cock slipped inside her. Even soaking wet, she was still tight and he could tell she was squeezing down on him to make it uncomfortable. It was only hurting her. He liked it tight. 

He rolled his hips again, pulling out completely only to stab right back in. The head pushed right to the very top and Lorraine gasped, tensing before she learned that loosening her muscles would be the only way to avoid intense pain. Her legs fell either side like a doll. She was letting him use her but Richard didn’t like that. Benjamin saw what she was doing and waited for his retaliation; which came quickly. 

His hand closed around her throat and crushed it. Not enough to kill but enough to cut off the air flow. If he kept it up, she would pass out. He didn’t want that. His grip loosened just enough that she could wheeze, her face turning red as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, soaking into the tie. He leaned forward to lick one salty line up to her lower lashes.

“If I wanted you limp and useless, I’d kill you first before fucking you,” Richard snarled. He pulled away to drive his cock deep inside her. He looked back at Benjamin. “Give me the knife.”

He did as ordered, passing the blade into Richard’s awaiting hand. The knife was lowered to her face, right over her left eye. She screamed into the gag. The blade slipped and cut across her cheek shallowly, but blood came to the surface instantly. 

“Girls have to learn their place,” he said, handing the knife back to Benjamin before he swooped down and licked up the cut. Blood pooled on his tongue warmly. The taste was nearly as good as her pussy, maybe even better.

He sat back up with blood staining his lips. The position wasn’t doing it for him. He grabbed one of Lorraine’s legs and brought it over his own, rearranging her carelessly onto her chest. He pulled her hips up, presenting her nice ass and pussy. His cock rubbed up against both holes as he leaned over her, blanketing himself onto her back so he could squeeze her tits from below. He was harsher with them, pulling and dragging his nails over her sore nipples over and over again as he rutted against her ass. 

The head caught onto the rim of her pussy as he grinded upwards. It guided him back inside her. One hand went to the back of her neck to pin her to the bed. Her hair was a tangled mess.

Richard set a deep but slow rhythm. Not for her sake but his own. She was even tighter with the new angle and he had a better view than her pathetic, whimpering, teary face. He eyed her ass hungrily and decided to place his thumb against the rim. 

“She ever done anal?” He asked Benjamin, who was startled by the sound of his voice.

“She’s a slut. Of course, she has. We did it once.”

Richard’s grin was utterly charming to Benjamin. Had Lorraine seen it, she would’ve doubled her crying. But she could hear them and she tensed as the thumb rubbed over her hole. 

“Could you do me a favour, Benji?” Richard asked, his cock nonchalantly thrusting in and out of her wet pussy. Ben could see every inch of it and the firm balls beneath, pressing against his wife every time he buried his cock as far as it would go. “Give me your hand.”

He did, and it made Richard chuckle.

“Get up too, moron.”

Benjamin didn’t want to because then the blanket would no longer hide the erection twitching between his legs. He wasn’t as long as Richard but he was thick, and the outline of it was more than obvious when he moved up onto his knees and shuffled closer. It swung heavily behind the loose joggers, pointing upwards when he finally settled at Richard’s side. He gave his hand again and Richard took it gently, pausing his thrusts to place Benjamin’s fingertips right on top of Lorraine’s ass. His index was right on her hole and out of instinct, he rubbed it.

It could’ve been literally anyone else, even one of Ben’s favourite actresses or models, and he would not have paid an inch of attention to them. Not when Richard looked at him like that.

“Can you finger her ass for me?” The killer asked so sweetly, his eyes darkened and pupils blown wide by arousal.

Benjamin’s hand was so close to his slick cock and when Richard gave a tiny thrust forward, he felt the muscles expand to accommodate him. In that moment, with that tone of voice, Benjamin would’ve done anything. Even the impossible of fucking his wife.

He took his hand back to spit in it but at the last second, he changed his mind. He brought it back down to Richard’s cock so he could gather Lorraine’s wetness as lubricant. Doing so meant feeling the immense heat of Richard’s skin but the killer pulled out of her pussy, thinking he was doing Benjamin a favour. The slick head brushed against his fingers and it took every ounce of will to not grab that damn cock and feel the weight in his palm. 

He scooped up as much as he could, bringing it up to her ass, and then dipped his middle finger inside without warning. Lorraine whimpered but she’d taken worse. Most days, she could take toys without prep so a finger was hardly a bother. But she didn’t want her husband touching her, let alone fingering her ass. She squirmed but Benjamin slapped one cheek as hard as he could. Lorraine screamed, a bright red welt in the shape of his hand on her pale skin.

Richard laughed. Benjamin pushed a second finger inside her, curling them in a way that would stretch her out the quickest and not allow her to take pleasure. He noticed that Richard was getting ignored, though. That cock was twitching in interest but lonely. He dared to loop one arm around the killer’s back, his hand almost on his ass, and nudged him forward, until the head was back inside her pussy. Richard groaned, his eyes half-shut as he gratefully appreciated the invitation.

Benjamin could feel his cock through the thin layer of muscles between the two holes. It was parting her open so widely. Richard could feel him too and he groaned, placing his hands on Lorraine’s hips for leverage as his thrusts picked up speed. If she was enjoying it, neither men could tell. She was whimpering and sobbing but keeping her legs spread obediently. Benjamin never thought it would turn him on to see his wife shaking and crying, but he knew why. Because Richard was causing that suffering.

“Is she ready?” Richard asked, one finger going to poke at her stretched ass. Benjamin was doing a good job.

“Doubt it.”

“Perfect, then.”

His cock slipped out of her pussy and she barely had a second to breathe before it breached her ass. Her scream would’ve been deafening if Ben pushed her face deeper into the mattress to shut her up. His other fingers were still on the rim, Richard’s heavy balls flat against them. They were almost completely smooth, with barely any hair, but Benjamin was more focused on how full they were, drawn up tight and soft. He grabbed them without thinking, rubbing his thumb over them as his palm flexed to massage them. 

Richard gasped without meaning to but the noise escaped. His gaze met the older man’s and he smirked. 

“You can be rougher,” he suggested, though the tone came out as an order.

Benjamin gripped them firmer, testing the limits of what Richard considered pleasure and pain. He was certainly rougher than he would’ve been with himself. His hand continuously massaged them, the meat of his palm pushing firmly up and groping his balls. They were satisfying to hold just as they were but Ben wanted more. He let go to give them a smack and Richard groaned, his hips stuttering. He didn’t say stop.

But the angle wasn’t great. He clearly wanted to fuck Lorraine as hard as he could but Ben’s arm was in the way. So he looped it round the other side of his thigh and tugged the jeans further down, ignoring the killer’s ass in order to grope his balls from behind. 

“Fuck, that’s good,” Richard mumbled, picking up speed now that he wasn’t interrupted. Benjamin just held him, squeezing at random times with different levels of strength, and it was more intentional physical contact than he’d ever had with the man before- other than grappling with him in the woods that one time. He’d certainly never touched him to bring pleasure but it felt right, felt good to finally do it.

Lorraine was a whimpering, bloody mess beneath Richard. Her bound hands were curling and clenching with each thrust as they sent bursts of pain. She tried to put her face against the mattress but the cut on her cheek stung painfully so she turned the other way, half-able to see through the messy curtain of blonde hair over her eyes. The strands were sticking to her teary cheeks and sweaty forehead but it hid her from Richard’s view. She hated him but she loathed Benjamin even more. Her dreams of getting away and setting her family on him were mounting up. She dreamt of revenge, of telling them everything he’d done to her, of showing them who he’d been before he’d begged for her hand in marriage.

Up above her, Richard’s thrusts were getting erratic. He looked back over his shoulder at the knife. Ben followed his gaze.

“We have all night. There’s no need to rush,” he said softly, in a far too calm tone for the state he was in. He was half-delirious from the events so far and he hadn’t even touched himself yet. 

“I won’t last much longer,” Richard admitted. 

“It doesn’t have to be just one.”

Richard chuckled and inclined his head to the side. “Yeah, you’re right. I suppose it will let this one catch her breath.” He met Ben’s gaze and ducked his head towards him almost shyly. He leaned closer. “Could you help out?”

Benjamin huffed a laugh and squeezed the handful, demonstrating that he was already helping. As long as he was helping Richard and not Lorraine, he was up for whatever the killer wanted. He nodded regardless.

“What do you want me to do?”

Richard shrugged, his hips still rolling fluidly despite their conversation. He’d slowed down but he was still using her hole. 

“Whatever you want. I get off to pretty much anything. I guess... just do whatever comes to mind, as long as it’s quick and doesn’t get in my way.”

Benjamin’s mind was flooded with ideas, even with the restraints given. As he considered it, Richard picked up the pace. He was properly abusing Lorraine’s ass now. She might as well have been a hole in the wall, meaningless except to get his dick going. He grabbed a handful of her hair so she’d make some pained noise. It brought him even closer to the brink as he glared at the back of her head, each thrust like a punishment meant to torture her. 

He was so close.

Benjamin’s hand moved away from his balls, digging into the flesh behind them. It felt good but that wasn’t the final spark. The fingers brushed his hole without hesitation and stayed there. Again,  _ great _ but not what he really needed. 

It took the ultimate act of bravery on Benjamin’s part to push him over the edge. The older man’s free hand reached up to his neck, cradled his sharp jaw, fingers digging deep into his hair, and pulled him into a warm kiss. Richard instantly parted his lips as a moan escaped them at the sudden, unexpected kiss but a second moan followed that one. Broken, whimpering, and caught in his throat as his hips stuttered and he came without even paying one bit of attention to the whore beneath him. He shoved against her ass to bury his cock out of habit, shooting his load deeply, but he hardly noticed as the sheer overconsuming wave of pleasure overtook him.

All he could feel for a blessed moment was the tightness around his cock and the tongue exploring his mouth lovingly, like Ben was trying to map it out and make sure he touched every corner with his tongue. Benjamin pulled Richard back by a constant tug on his hair, and the young man dared to leave his wet mouth hanging open like a sinful invitation. Ben never realised his tongue would be so soft, and his teeth were insanely sharp. Three strings of saliva connected Richard’s tongue and lips to Ben’s but the further he pulled back, the more snapped, leaving the wet strings down Richard’s chin.

Neither of them said anything. They stared at each other until Richard seemed to get his scrambled brain back in order and shut his mouth. His tongue darted out to lick away the mess clinging to his saliva-slick lips. He leaned back to pull his softening cock free but that only pushed him back on Benjamin’s forgotten fingers. It wasn’t enough force to drive them inside him but the digit pressed against his hole nearly popped past the rim. Richard groaned and Ben misunderstood, quickly pulling away now that the killer was sated.

Lorraine was nothing to them. Cum leaked out of her ass sluggishly, drooping around the folds of her pussy and dripping down to the bedsheets. She moaned something inaudible, breaking the silence between the men still locked in gaze. Richard looked away first.

“I’m  gonna clean up real quick.”

He clambered off the bed with one hand holding his jeans up over his hips. The bathroom was just opposite the master bedroom and Benjamin watched him leave. He heard the cord click and light filled the room and hallway before Richard shut the door behind him, leaving Ben and Lorraine alone.

She moved an inch upwards to try and sit up. Ben sighed and laid down, kicking his feet up and resting them heavily on her back. She buckled under the weight and fell face down into the ruined sheets. There was blood, sweat, cum, tears and drool on them. Ben planned to burn the sheets. He hadn’t asked what Richard planned to do once she was no longer alive, and he wasn’t going to. As long as he and his son were safe and no evidence proved his involvement, he didn’t care what the murdering psycho did with her. 

She turned her head to glare at him through the thick blonde strands. The venom in her eyes was impressive. 

“You treated me like dirt for sixteen years,” he pointed out without a shred of remorse. “So much for love, huh. You didn’t even wait a week after we were married to go and screw another man. I don’t even know why you married me. Wasn’t for the money, that’s for sure. Wasn’t for fame or looks. I guess you just looked at me and thought  _ gullible _ .”

Lorraine grumbled something but Ben wasn’t about to take off the gag. He’d listened to her for long enough, to all her excuses and lies. She had a look in her eyes, though, that spelled trouble. It was a rare one, that usually came with a witty remark that left him hollow inside. From the intensity of her hatred, he knew what she was trying to say.

“I know,” he replied. “I’ve known for years.”

She fell quiet immediately, her eyes searching his for cracks and breaks in his stone-like expression. He was growing tired of her. Well, that had technically happened a long time ago but he really didn’t want to be in her presence in that moment. He stood and went back to the wardrobe to pull out a couple more ties, ones he wouldn’t miss too much. Each went to one of her ankles, tying her firmly to the bedposts so she couldn’t squirm her way free. The window was locked and the only exit was through the bedroom door, which he left open as he went to knock on the bathroom door.

“Yeah?” Richard called out, opening it widely a second later. He was just about to leave. “You sure she should be left alone?”

“She’s not going anywhere. I just... need a minute.”

That whole one-sided conversation had killed the mood for Ben. He was more than soft but he felt a brief stir as he observed Richard’s bare chest and arms. 

“You okay, Keyman?”

Ben scoffed. “I honestly don’t know.”

Richard’s gaze softened. Time had not smoothed the roughness of his character but he was willing to be more kind to Ben, on occasion. 

“I can carry on alone. I don’t mind. Go chill downstairs, go for a walk. Whatever you need-”

“I need you,” Ben blurted out before he could stop himself. But the words were out. He’d admitted it. “I... don’t want to be alone. Not anymore. I mean, my son means the world to me but this-” He gestured vaguely to the house. “This means nothing.”

“I doubt you want to go back out onto the road with me.”

“Right now, I’m not in a place to make decisions like that. I shouldn’t try. But what I want is for you to come back to bed. With me. That’s all I ever wanted.”

He’d made Richard uncomfortable. The man glanced away and Benjamin knew he’d said too much. But Richard leaned back in, invading his personal space.

“Is that why you were so keen to finger me, Keyman?” His smirk nearly made Ben’s heart leap up and out of his throat. His hand suddenly grabbed Ben’s cock through his joggers and the man gasped in shock. “You want to bounce me on this? Make me your little bitch? Fuck me up and leave me begging for more?”

His hand was squeezing rhythmically, rubbing his cock with his palm and curling his fingers around Ben’s balls. Unlike the gentle approach of the older man earlier, Richard held him like it was a threat. Like at any moment, he could really cause some pain and make Ben regret everything. 

“Tell me,” Richard insisted, his voice deepened akin to a purr.

“I want to make love to you,” Ben finally admitted, after nearly twenty years of holding that fact so close to his heart. “I want to touch you in ways no one else ever has. And I want your forgiveness. More than anything, I want you to know how truly sorry I am for what I did. It wasn’t your fault. It was never your fault. I was so scared.”

Richard blinked. That wasn’t the confession he was expecting. The firmness in his hand faded again and he felt weird holding the man’s parts while he tried not to break down into tears, so he let go.

“Scared of what?”

“Of what you’d think of me. That you’d reject me, make me suffer. I guess somewhere along the way, I tried to make you the enemy so I wouldn’t get attached. But all I achieved was hurting both of us, and for that, I’m more sorry than you can ever understand.”

The killer inclined his head in agreement. Hurt was certainly one emotion he’d felt that day, but it was a long time ago. His prison days had been brief. The emptiness afterwards had been  _ interesting _ to navigate but at least, he hadn’t been alone with that pain. 

“We’re good, Keyman. You and me, there’s no bad blood anymore. And for the record, you were scared for nothing.”

Ben nodded weakly and a smile graced his face, despite all the pain etched into his eyes. Richard sighed and placed both hands on the man’s shoulders with a noisy slap. Ben felt the instinct to grab his small waist so he gave in to it, and earned himself a hum of approval.

“So, what d’you think about making up for that lost time? Lorraine’s not going anywhere and I know you’re all worked up from watching a pro.”

Ben almost dug his fingers into that soft skin to tickle him, just to wipe away that damn smirk, but he was glad that Richard was even allowing him to touch him. He behaved himself but before Richard could squirm out of his grasp, he tipped the young man’s chin up to press a kiss to his lips. Richard hummed, his eyes fluttering shut as Ben threaded his hand through the curls. 

When he pulled away, Richard briefly chased him for a small peck. Ben was stunned by how beautiful the man was. He stroked his cheek with his knuckles and noticed a warmth to Richard’s eyes that was usually missing. Suddenly, his breath lodged in his throat as Richard grabbed his cock again, intent on stroking him.

“If I’m allowed any say in this,” Ben began, shakily. “I’d prefer your mouth getting me hard. Instead of your hand alone.”

Richard smirked again, his eyes lighting up with mischief as he nodded slowly. “I can allow that. Bedroom?”

“She’s in there.”

“So? She’s fucked other guys in that bed, right? Why can’t you? You got hard watching me fuck her. I doubt you’ll have any issues with my undivided attention.”

Ben couldn’t wait. He pushed aside the lingering turmoil. There were better things to think about than the past. The present was far more captivating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I wanted to add on the rest I finished before getting to the next part

He led Richard back to the bedroom and found himself glaring at Lorraine. Behind him, Richard laughed at the sight. The ties were holding up well but it did look ridiculous. One had little festive pine trees for the holidays and the other had orange and yellow stripes. Both hideous and both utterly unusable since Ben’s workplace provided uniforms.

But they were tied expertly well, and Lorraine wasn’t budging which meant she taking up the centre of the bed. One ankle was untied and then re-tied to the other bed post, giving the men plenty of space while she was pushed to the outer edge. She tried not to move too much, in fear of falling onto the floor.

Her squirming was ignored. Ben had someone much more important to look at. He sat down against the headboard, took an encouraging sip of whiskey, and looked up at Richard as he pulled his jeans off completely. Even soft he was impressive. Every inch of his body was bare and Ben admired it all, curling his fingers to beckon the killer over to him. 

Richard climbed onto the bed where Benjamin had rested his stretched legs and crawled up to him with a fluid grace Ben would’ve expect from a feline, not a human. Or perhaps a very skilled lap dancer, with the way his hips moved side to side. When Richard finally reached his lap, he straddled Ben’s thighs but didn’t sit down on him. He stayed upright and Ben grabbed his waist, encasing most of it in his large, warm hands as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the soft skin just above his navel.

He continued to kiss upwards where the flesh had more give. His fingers deepened their grasp, poking where there was no bone. If it hurt, Richard gave no indication. Ben kissed just below the sternum and then up, over his flat pecs. There was nothing to grab and push together to imitate breasts or muscle. The skin was stretched over the bone thinly and as Ben put his lips over his heart, he felt the steady beating. He placed his face against it and sighed. He still couldn’t believe this was happening.

But he wasn’t about to let emotions get in the way of his wants. He turned his face and sneakily stuck out his tongue to flick at the closest nipple. Richard shivered, so he licked it again and then flattened his tongue against the bud and properly lapped at it.

Richard groaned and arched his back, forcing his chest out so he could feel more. Teeth grazed it and his groan wavered. Emboldened by the sounds, Benjamin sealed his lips around the nipple and suckled it gently and then not so gently. Fingers suddenly clutched at his shoulders and he felt Richard fist the fabric of his faded tee between his knuckles.

“Bet you wished I had tits,” Richard teased, one hand going to the back of Benjamin’s neck.

The older man pulled away with a serious expression. “No, I really don’t. You’re perfect like this.”

He turned his attention to the other nipple and by doing so, missed the blush on Richard’s cheeks. His tongue worked just as hard, lapping at the bud and sucking on it until it was darkened from stimulation and a red ring had formed around it from the suction. Richard liked the feeling of teeth scraping the sensitive skin. It stung just enough for it to edge into pain. 

Ben’s hand came up to pinch the first one he’d abused. Richard bucked into the touch with a gasp, as Ben paired the pinch with a particularly harsh bite. The older man pulled back, bringing his other hand up to pinch both nipples between his thumbs and index knuckles. He pulled on them as far as they would go, which was barely anything, but it hurt and Richard gasped and groaned in both protest and eagerness for more. Ben let go and rubbed his thumbs into them one last time before he gave him a break.

Richard’s handsome face was flushed and his eyes had darkened once more. In the golden light, he looked otherworldly to Ben. There was so much hatred and hurt lingering right beneath his fingertips. He knew better than anyone how quick Richard could turn lethal, into an embodied nightmare, and yet the killer was docile under his hands only. Just watching him in that moment was enough to fill Ben’s heart but naturally, Richard had to ruin it.

He brought his hips forward and Ben felt the tip of his erection poke him in the chest. He glanced down at that thick, eager cock and slapped it lightly. It bounced but was upright again in a blink. Richard flexed his pelvic muscles to make it twitch obscenely. Benjamin glanced away from the offending thing and up to its offending owner.

“Yes? Need something?” He asked, ignoring the bouncing cock.

Richard grinned and nodded, humming. “Yeah.”

“Hmm, too bad.” Ben tilted his head to place a kiss on the killer’s throat. “I seem to have forgotten how to touch pretty boys. In fact, I’ve no idea what to do with all this, Ricky.”

“Uh huh.”

“Sorry.”

“Well, what if I showed you what to do?” Richard grinded his hips forward but he hardly felt any pleasure from brushing up against the t-shirt. 

“I’m always willing to learn.”

Richard batted his hands away and climbed off the bed. “Lie down on your back. Actually, wait. Take off your clothes first.”

Ben sighed and pulled off his shirt, exposing his wide torso. He’d tried sticking to resolutions and diets but he hardly cared anymore. He’d always been a large man and he knew from experience that he had advantages of Richard in a fight because of his size. Ben laid back and raised his hips to pull off the joggers, tossing them down the side of the bed with the tee. He glanced at Lorraine but she was unmoving. Passed out, maybe. His attention was quickly taken by Richard.

The man went to straddle him again but instead of facing Ben, he faced the end of the bed. And he didn’t sit in his lap. His knees were close to Ben’s head.

“Ricky, what are you doing?”

Richard laughed. “You never done sixty-nine before, Keyman?”

Ben flushed bright red. “No. I know what it is but-”

“Whatever I do to your cock, you do to mine. Best way to teach, I think.” 

Richard didn’t wait for an answer. He leaned forward over Ben’s chest and planted his elbows either side of Ben’s hips. The older man couldn’t see what he was doing but he felt Richard’s breath on his soft cock. This wasn’t how he’d ever envisioned sex with him. None of his late-night fantasies or quick shower jerk-offs included this. 

For a moment, nothing sexual happened. Ben adjusted himself so he had a better angle to begin. Richard’s cock had softened slightly and it hung prettily between his legs. Ben could see everything. Firm balls, tiny hole, half-limp cock. His mouth watered at the sight but before he could taste anyone of it, Richard went first.

One tiny wet lick to the head of Ben’s cock. 

He stiffened and closed his eyes as another lick came, firmer this time. A kiss followed it. He heard it more than felt it, but the gesture made him moan. That tongue lapped at his soft cock so well, exploring the top and sides.

“ Mmm , good boy,” Ben praised. He was getting hard just from that sinful wet tongue. 

Richard wiggled his hips and Ben realised it was his turn, and he was going to be a tease about it too. The cock hung in front of his face so he lapped at the underside in the same gentle, almost caring way. But his own resolve crumbled fast when Richard moaned sweetly. He took the head into his mouth, sealing his damp lips around it. He knew the motion to use but alongside his bobbing, he flicked his tongue and swirled it over the head.

Ben loved the feeling of Richard’s mouth on him but he could’ve easily blown his load just by pleasuring the other man. He wrapped one big arm around Richard’s hip and side, pulling him closer so he could take more of the length. Breathing was optional to him. All he wanted was more. He tasted the precum leaking out with one pass of his tongue and his moan vibrated through the length.

He didn’t even realise Richard had paused in his work. The killer was clutching at the sheets, thighs trembling as his cock was assaulted by that eager mouth. Ben was desperate to take all of him in, and while he was limp, he could. But Richard was loving this treatment and he hardened fast. 

Soon, Ben struggled not to gag. The blowjob turned messy fast. Ben’s chin was wet with saliva and he’d made a mess out of Richard.

“S-slow down... fuck,” the killer whimpered, leaning forward so his cock would slip out of Ben’s mouth. He wasn’t sure he would stop when asked. It popped free and hung heavy and red and slick.

Ben chuckled and pressed his mouth to the younger man’s full balls, nuzzling them as his tongue came back out to play with them.

“Is this the part where you do what I did?” Ben pulled away and asked, grabbing the sheets to wipe his mouth clean. He was breathless and he would’ve kept going.

Richard said nothing. He answered Benjamin’s question by suddenly taking the hard length into his mouth without warning. Ben expected him to stop halfway down. He kept sinking lower and lower, until the whole thick cock was poking the back of his throat and his nose was buried in the short curls at the base.

“Fuck,” Ben groaned, laughing breathlessly in order not to blow his load. 

He reached forward to pat Richard’s back, unable to reach his head properly without shuffling around for a better angle. With a sly smirk, he raised his hips and drove his cock deeper into Richard’s throat. The poor man gagged but he stayed dutifully in place, drool dripping past his lips and down to Ben’s heavy balls.

“So good, Ricky. You’re real good at this.”

Ben tested it again. His hips moved up, Richard stayed in place, and his cock nudged the walls of his throat. This time, Richard was prepared and he didn’t tense when it happened. He gagged less too. Ben wanted to know if he could fuck his throat but another idea crossed his mind.

“Stay like that if you can. I want to stay inside you while I do this.”

Richard hummed, unable to speak. He stayed in place as Ben lowered his hips back down and brought both hands to the killer’s ass to part his cheeks. Ben didn’t hesitate to press a kiss to the hole, startling Richard. 

The young man gasped but followed the order, even when he felt a wetness between his cheeks and realised Ben’s tongue was tracing upwards. When he reached his hole, Richard closed his eyes to the depraved sensation. Ben had been thorough with every move and eating him out was no different. He went at it with the same  enthusiasm he’d shown Richard’s now-sore nipples. 

It circled his hole and ran up and down over it in a way that would’ve driven a girl over the edge, had that tongue been working a pussy. Richard was beginning to doubt that Ben had ever touched a woman this much but he still knew what to do. Either that or the desperation to please was making him good. It drove Richard insane. He wanted more, he wanted to pull away from the filthy act. He stayed in place, cock buried deep in his mouth, breathing through his nose. His cock was drooling a thick line of precum onto Ben’s chest.

And then the tongue stopped being on the outside alone. Richard was so wet and relaxed back there that a single finger hardly made him flinch. He wasn’t new to this at all, had done freaky shit with plenty of curious folks, but he’d never been fingered open just so that a tongue could squeeze in there too. The finger pumped gently in and out, stretching him easily and loosened the muscles enough that Ben was able to lick inside him without much effort. It couldn’t reach as deep as a finger but Ben kissed him with it, making out with his hole with the same intensity he’d kissed his mouth earlier. 

Richard was a twitching, whimpering mess. He hastily grabbed Ben’s unoccupied hand and brought it to his own cock. Ben was compassionate. He wrapped his large fingers around the weeping cock and held it firmly in his fist. When he didn’t get jerked off, Richard moaned around the mouthful desperately. He needed to cum so badly.

Ben took pity. His fist pumped the head of Richard’s cock tightly, with borderline crushing grip just how Richard needed it. His tongue was deep inside his ass, assaulting it with two fingers thrusting and keeping it open. He raised his hips, gagging Richard on his cock and that was it. The killer couldn’t take anymore. He was being used so thoroughly, so roughly without care if he could handle it or not, that Ben brought him over the edge harder than before.

He came in Ben’s fist but it kept jerking him through the intense orgasm, smearing cum all over his chest and hand. The tongue retreated with the fingers but it kept licking him on the outside wetly. Richard was sure he would pass out but Ben bucked into his mouth once more and salty cum landed in the back of his throat, gagging him. He groaned around it in protest and Ben pulled out at last. His cum and saliva leaked out of Richard’s mouth obscenely. It was too much to swallow though Richard tried his best.

He had just enough strength to roll over between Ben and Lorraine, breathless and barely clinging on to awareness. Just when he thought he was free of Benjamin’s torturous ways, he felt the man lick at his sticky cock. He glanced down and kept his legs spread. Ben was cleaning him with his tongue with still too much enthusiasm.

Richard chuckled weakly. “Good doggy.”

Ben paused, eyes fixated on the killer for a moment, and then resumed his task until Richard was clean, and far too sensitive for more.

“You’re a good teacher,” Ben joked, sighing as he grabbed his discarded shirt and wiped himself down. He dropped it back down onto the floor and grabbed the last of his whiskey. “Try some, it’s expensive.”

“Expensive doesn’t mean good.”

Richard mustered the strength to get up onto his knees and accepted the offered glass. It was good, but he tasted no difference between the expensive kind and the ones he occasionally shop-lifted that were so cheap they weren’t kept behind the cash register. He set the glass down once it was empty. Warmth filled his throat and it wasn’t just the alcohol doing it.

He stared at the spot beside Benjamin and crawled up to it, settling himself against the man’s bare side. An arm swiftly wrapped around his shoulders. He was too exhausted to keep his eyes open for long. He pressed his face into Ben’s neck, and was passed out seconds later as Ben ran his fingertips up and down his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More violence and Ben/Ricky.

Richard woke up alone. Well, not completely alone. Lorraine was still next to him but Benjamin was gone. The light in the bathroom filtered through the gap. He hadn’t been asleep for long, perhaps an hour at most. It was still early in the night.

He looked over at Lorraine. Her face was turned away from him and she was breathing slowly, her chest rising and falling with the relaxation of sleep. Richard had almost killed her once already. He was fine trying it again, especially to please Benjamin.

Richard thought he’d been special seventeen years ago. He thought he’d charmed his way between Lorraine’s legs, with his teasing and his warm smile and the hand on her thigh that wooed her to guide him upstairs. He’d pushed her back against the mattress and fucked her so hard, uncaring if she enjoyed it or not. She seemed to, she was moaning in his ear the whole time. Each thrust had been fuelled with the greedy need to exact revenge on Ben. He’d almost wanted the old man to come home early from work, to find his enemy out of prison and in his own bed. 

Briefly, he wondered if Ben would’ve been enraged or if he would’ve sat down and watched. Back then, Richard was sure he would’ve been dragged away from her by his hair, Benjamin yelling and shouting and threatening to kill him for touching his pure wife. Now, he wasn’t as sure. But one thing was for certain, he’d clocked Lorraine wrong. He was not the first to join her up here and he certainly was not the last. Maybe he would’ve done Ben a favour if he’d killed her that afternoon.

Past Richard would’ve shuddered at the thought of improving Ben’s life. 

Still, he could fix his mistakes. 

He took the knife from the bedside table and grabbed Lorraine’s shoulder, pushing her onto her back and into the centre of the bed. She woke with a yelp as he straddled her thighs but by now, she knew better than to fight back. Lorraine tried to shake the hair out of her face and Richard was kind enough to push the blonde strands away with his fingers. He wanted to see the fear in her eyes as he dragged the flat side of the knife between her tits.

The blade was so cold that she shivered and goosebumps formed on her delicate skin. He stabbed through her shirt, cutting it jaggedly so he could rip it off completely and throw it to the ground.

The cut on her cheek had dried closed and with a grin, Richard wrenched his hand back and smacked her across the face, the sound louder than any noise in the house. The cut split open again as she cried out. Blood flooded to the surface and ran down her red cheek. The imprint of his hand was a nice touch but blood had stained his palm, so he wiped it off on her chest. The red smear gave him ideas.

He tapped the blade against the side of her right tit and watched in amusement as it jiggled. She had pretty tits. He didn’t want to damage them but he did want to damage the rest. He held up the knife and made a small precise cut on her neck, just to see the blood pour out. Richard was an artist. He’d perfected his craft and he wasn’t the same maniac he’d been at twenty-five. He took his time, learned from others like him where the best places to slice and stab were without outright killing his victims. Sure, fucking the recently dead wasn’t a turn off but he preferred them squirming and crying pitifully underneath him.

He made another cut, high above her cleavage, and leaned forward to lick it up. The more pressure he applied with his tongue, the more blood rose to the surface. Lorraine hissed, unaware that beneath the pain of the cut, his tongue was poking into the wound like some creature of the night. Richard was making the wound worse, breaking the skin as he lapped at the cut. He stopped to lick over the bone of her jaw, leaving bloody saliva on her skin as he laughed darkly. His teeth closed over the bone, hard enough that she felt the sharpness dig in but not enough to break or rip the flesh away.

Richard sat back, left the knife on the side, and grabbed her breasts to squeeze and shake them. In another life, Lorraine could’ve been a  pornstar on the cover of dirty magazines. Her tits were big but not comically so and she had perfect round nipples. When he pinched them roughly, she arched her back, forced to follow his hands or experience even more pain. Richard held them for a moment longer, watching the pain in her eyes mount up as she whimpered constantly into the gag. She was at her end and Richard wanted to push her past her limits. He let go suddenly and she dropped back to the bed with a bounce.

Her nipples were sore and dark red from his work. He took the knife back and tapped the cold blade to them, one at a time. Richard wasn’t trying to cut her but she flinched and the tip of the knife pierced into her left tit, near the top.

“You stupid bitch!” Richard reprimanded, rearing his hand back to slap her hard in the face. “Look at what you made me do! I wanted them intact.”

He grabbed her injured breast and squeezed harshly, clawing his fingers into the flesh. A crimson rivulet ran down from the cut between her tits, following the curve, and settled beneath it.

“You ruined my work, bitch.” Richard sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t like it when it doesn’t match.”

Without warning, he dragged the blade across the top of her other tit, slicing into the skin deeper as a punishment. Lorraine screamed, more tears flooding down her ruined face. She couldn’t have many tears left.

Blood poured freely down her chest, painting the flat space between her tits bright red as it soaked downwards. His fingers were instantly on her, clawing and pushing, spreading the blood around like it was a massage. All of his attention had been on her, ignoring the growing need between his legs, but seeing her pale skin smudged with blood had made him aware of his arousal.

He sat further up her chest, settling his weight on her tummy so his hard cock could sit between her tits. He pushed them together and grinded his cock between them. The skin was already flushed but now it was red with her blood. She hadn’t stopped bleeding yet and her chest was slick and sticky. His cock was stained in seconds as he rutted on her like a horny puppy, desperate to get his dick wet. When he lifted his hips, the underside leaked with droplets of blood. His precum was mixing it all up, making a huge mess that he couldn’t help but grind into.

Lorraine had looked away but a couple smacks brought her attention back up to him. She was pathetic, whimpering and trying not to look at what he’d done. In her mind, she thought she could still make it out alive and she mourned her body. The scars would be hideous and what man would want to fuck her then?

Just as her heart still clung to survival, Richard’s hands wrapped around her throat. Both hands, one above the other, grip so tight that she instantly lost the ability to breathe. She thrashed beneath him and he couldn’t help but laugh as it made her tits bounce against his cock. His grip tightened, pinning her down by her throat as dots flashed in her vision. Her pulse jacked up beneath his palms as his thumb pushed up under her jaw, fingers wrapped almost all the way around to touch at the back of her neck. Lorraine’s face became a deep red and her eyes begged Richard to stop, so wide with fear that he nearly twisted his hands to snap her neck just to watch her go limp.

“I won’t kill you just yet,” Richard said with a smirk, his hands retreating slowly.

Almost every inch of skin from her jaw to her ribcage was painted bright red with her blood. His hands had been soaked up to his elbows and the shape of his fingers were clear on her throat, alongside bruises that would form soon. Her nose was flaring, working overtime to fill her lungs back up with air. Lorraine’s head was swimming and the ringing in her ears faded slowly. She knew it was her own throbbing pulse.

His palms moved down from her throat almost caringly, his touch so gentle and warm that it might’ve been mistaken for a lover’s touch by an outsider. They traced through the sticky blood to cup her breasts one last time, his thumbs delicately flicking her nipples, and then they travelled lower. Fingers bumped down her ticklish ribs as he held her down, rubbing the head of his cock against her without much thought to the movement. It left trails of precum all over her chest and Lorraine would never understand how any of this could’ve brought him pleasure. 

His actions were sickening and torturous. She never would’ve guessed the black-haired sweetheart she’d allowed into her home could turn into such a horrific, bloodthirsty monster. She’d enjoyed his company back then, had happily let him explore her at his own pace. Now he was doing the same but exposing his own demented needs. Whilst his tongue had felt divine on her breasts and pussy seventeen years ago, it now felt just as intrusive as his cock; which was pushing obscenely into the rivers of blood running down her chest.

Lorraine was almost grateful when she heard the bathroom door open across the hall. The light clicked off and she heard her husband’s footsteps enter the room. Ben would distract the psycho. She’d heard them touch each other like depraved animals and cringed at their moans. It wasn’t the fact that they were both men, she couldn’t care less, but Ben wanted to make the man who hurt her feel good. They were both insane but she was right.

The second Benjamin reached the bed, Richard’s attention was on him. He surged up into an incoming kiss with the fervour of a lovesick teenager eager to please. Lorraine rolled her eyes as Ben moaned into the kiss. Her husband had never kissed her like that after their marriage. Not even on their honeymoon. 

Ben ran his hand through the black curls, keeping a smile to himself as Richard returned every kiss and moan and swipe of his tongue with enthusiasm. The taste of blood was disjointing but Ben was too preoccupied with the softness of Richard’s lips to care in the slightest. It made his heart swell.

When he leaned back, chasing the taste of Richard off his lips, he eyed the younger man curiously. It was clear that the killer was all worked up again. How he managed to do that so easily was a mystery but Ben wondered if he’d allow a special request. He leaned back into Richard’s space to bring his head closer to the killer’s ear.

With his other hand going south to grab Richard’s ass, he asked, “Would you want to?”

“I didn’t let you finger me for nothing, Keyman. You want to fuck me, do it. As long as I get to cum, I don’t care what you do.”

Ben groaned, gripping tighter. “I never realised how much of a slut you were.”

Richard shrugged with a chuckle. “You do what you want, I’m  gonna keep fucking her.”

“You’re starting to make a mess of my sheets, Ramirez.” 

Ben didn’t touch the covers where the blood had seeped. He sat back and pulled off the joggers he’d slipped back on for modesty. With Richard awake from his brief nap, he wanted to be seen. No one else made him feel that way.

The killer’s hand went straight for his cock like the two were magnetised and the rest of Richard’s body followed, settling himself between Ben’s legs. He laid similarly to how he’d done with Lorraine, nuzzling his face against Ben’s cock and flicking his tongue out to lick the soft head. 

Ben was glad Richard wasn’t instantly expecting a hard cock up his ass. He wasn’t as young as the killer. He had needed that time to recover from blowing his load down Richard’s throat. It made it easier to enjoy the build up and see how patient Richard could be. He never would’ve dared push his balls into the man’s face before tonight. He would’ve lost them for sure. But Richard didn’t seem to mind the vulgar act. He chuckled and took one into his mouth, sucking on it less than gently and swirling his tongue up over the sac to the base of Ben’s cock.

He guided a hand through the curls to grab hold of Richard’s head, guiding him to take the tip into his mouth. The killer let himself be moved back and forth, sealing his lips and letting his tongue do most of the work.

“You’ve no idea how good you look right now,” Ben praised, feeling just as aroused as he felt his heart burst with joy. He pushed every awful thought, every self-doubt, to the back of his mind and focused solely on the pleasure and the warmth in Richard’s dark eyes.

He found himself getting hard in record time. It was hardly surprising, considering the subject of all his sexual fantasies was finally blowing him just how he always wanted. It was one thing to feel it and to see what he was doing to Richard, but he’d been missing the eye contact. With Richard facing him, he could see every emotion and every push too far down his throat made him tense, twitch and groan. 

“You’re so beautiful like this.”

Richard moaned a complaint, doubt in Ben’s words obviously painted across his face, but Ben noticed he was blushing. 

“You are. So perfect and beautiful. I just want to keep you like this forever.”

Richard rolled his eyes and decided he had enough of the lovesick chatter. He pulled off Ben’s cock and kissed him harshly, nibbling on Ben’s lower lip.

“Just fuck me already, old man.”

The killer turned around, presenting his ass to him, and spread his cheeks with his hand. Ben huffed at his neediness and slapped his cock over the offered hole, enjoying the groan he received. In the back of his mind, he wondered how many men got to enjoy this sight and he doubted the number was high. In any other circumstance, Richard would’ve cradled his masculinity to his chest like a shield, denied any sort of queer shit happening behind closed doors like it was a fight worth killing over. Either he’d changed more than Ben knew or he only allowed Ben to see him this way.

It didn’t matter. What mattered was grabbing the lube Benjamin kept in his drawer for those rare times alone. The bottle was over a year old and only half used. A miserable sight but at least he had enough to pump onto his fingers and rub over Richard’s hole. The coldness made him tense but the swift, slick glide of two digits poking in relaxed him quickly. He didn’t fight the intrusion at all. His body allowed it so easily and Ben was glad he’d done part of the work earlier with his tongue.

Richard was still tight but not in a painful way. Ben curled his fingers and rubbed at the inner walls, not searching for his prostate but just making sure he was wet enough. 

As he did that, Richard turned his attention back to Lorraine. He sat up slightly to untie her ankles and it was impressive that Ben stayed inside him while he moved her. She didn’t have any say in it but she was still heavy to drag regardless. Once Lorraine was in front of Richard, he spread her legs and brought her hips to his own so he could easily fuck her in either hole if he wanted. For a while, he lazily jerked off against her clit. Each time his fist brushed against her sensitive skin, she twitched to get away but the tip was slick and whether or not she hated it, her clit was enjoying the sensations. He rubbed her slowly in circles, half aware of what he was doing as his mind was locked on Ben’s fingers.

Two small smacks landed on his ass and Richard scoffed. Ben’s hands retreated to his hips, angling Richard so that he was sat in Benjamin’s lap. The tip of his fat cock pressed against the killer’s hole and slowly, Ben pulled him back on it. The breach was intense. The fingers had done their job but it was still a lot to take and Richard whimpered as more filled him up. He gave up touching himself so he could brace his hands on the mattress and clutch at the fitted sheet. 

Ben was nearly in heaven. “Doing so good, Ricky. Nearly there.”

He wasn’t. There were at least three inches left. He stroked the killer’s thigh lovingly, leaned forward to press a kiss to his back, and then yanked him down to the base. 

“Fuck...!” 

Richard nearly fell forward. His thighs trembled and his cock nearly spilled at the final tug downwards. But once Ben was completely inside him, Richard relaxed and simply enjoyed the fullness. He was speared on well. If he wanted to get off, he would have to do it quick and suddenly. Ben’s grip on his hips flexed. He was trying not to blow his load immediately and it was challenging to say the least.

“You okay, Ricky?” Ben asked softly. Regret was not something he felt. In fact, he was utterly smug about filling Richard up. He’d certainly surprised the younger man.

Richard groaned some nonsense and nodded weakly. “ Gimme a sec...”

“Sure.”

His hips started to raise but his arms buckled and he slipped back down the one inch he’d managed. So much for getting off if he wanted. He could barely move. His dick was drooling one continuous line of precum down to the bed and if he tried to fuck Lorraine, it would be game over. So he kept his hands away and waited, measuring his breaths as he tried again to sit up.

The second try went smoother but not by much. His technique was awful, his posture was slumped forward and his thighs were beginning to ache. Ben sat back and watched. Richard was out of his element. Cock-hungry and in desperate need of an orgasm, but unable to ride like a pro. Because he wasn’t. The rare times he’d been fucked, he’d never once had to be in control. He wasn’t sure how to move up and down significantly and Ben knew that. 

He finally decided to take pity when Richard hissed from the strain in his legs. Poor thing. 

“Hop off a second,” Ben instructed, and Richard wasn’t sure he could. That meant sitting all the way up.

Ben sighed and shoved the killer forwards all the way, forcing him onto his elbows over Lorraine’s chest. He nearly went face-first into her tits, barely catching himself in time as Ben pulled out and resettled on the free side of the wide bed. He stayed up on his knees, cock proudly erect and shining from all the lube.

“Come here. On your knees.”

Richard crawled over Lorraine but he kept his hand on her pussy, playing with it absent-mindedly as Ben rearranged him however suited the older man. That thick cock pushed against his hole again, re-slicked with another pump of lube, and slipped in far easier. Ben bent one knee upright, nestling Richard into the cradle of his hips well before thrusting into him. Richard’s breath was knocked from his lungs.

“Don’t worry, Ramirez. I’ll teach you how to ride cock properly in time. For now, you just stay there and enjoy yourself.”

“Fine by me.” 

Ben could hear the smirk in his voice so his next thrust was particularly harder and deeper, making the killer whine. He stayed upright and grabbed Richard’s hips, pulling the killer back onto his length like he was a toy. The tightness was perfected. Every inch of the killer’s body, clean or bloodstained was perfect.

Richard buried his fingers inside Lorraine’s wet cunt. She couldn’t help her body’s natural behaviour as her clit and hole were teased. His fingers were nothing after what he’d ruined with his cock. She was almost grateful Ben didn’t want to fuck his boyfriend on top of her. They’d made eye contact just before he moved them to the side. Lorraine was fine with that. He didn’t want to keep looking at her by accident and she didn’t want to see him fuck her rapist. It certainly wasn’t a punishment-fuck. Richard was moaning like a whore with every deep impale and his hard cock was swinging uselessly between his legs.

Even his fingers stopped rubbing inside her after a few minutes. He was too focused on Ben’s cock pounding his ass like it was his last fuck on earth. They were so distracted with each other that they didn’t realise she was trying to break out of the cuffs.

Ben was getting close. Well, he was allowing himself to get close to the edge. The angle was good but he could always make it better. He grabbed the back of Richard’s neck and pushed his head down into the mattress, forcing Richard to half-lie down as his ass was abused roughly. The killer loved every second of it. He wanted more but each time he opened his mouth, only moans and whimpers and gibberish came out. He couldn’t form a single word.

Ben stopped pulling him back and started thrusting forward, impaling Richard and pushing him deeper into the sheets. He fucked him like an animal in heat. Richard’s hole was so stretched and raw that it carried an edge of pain and his cock was begging for release. Ben leaned over the killer and wrapped an arm around his throat, yanking him back fully upright as his final thrusts hit deep. His other arm wrapped around Richard’s hips, keeping him still as he fucked upwards into his embrace. His fat cock gave a twitch and Ben groaned loudly in Richard’s ear just as he came, fucking him with every spurt of cum that spilled inside the killer.

Richard had nowhere to go as his hole became sloppy and wet and Ben kept fucking him like he had more to empty. His cock refused to soften for a good minute, and every second of it was spent abusing that tiny wet hole. Ben twisted his head to kiss him hard. He’d fucked most of the cum out of Richard and it dripped down his thighs and seeped into the sheets.

Ben gave one last thrust and kissed Richard’s shoulder, peppering the flushed skin with his lips as he finally got the moment he always wanted. His cock slipped out softly and Richard sighed as the rest of the cum came pouring out.

Ben was so pleased that he didn’t realise they weren’t alone for a solid five seconds. But he looked up at the open doorway and saw his son standing there in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has a lot of incest so be warned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major warning for parent/son incest. That's basically the whole chapter. Bobby is fifteen in this and consenting. More violence as well.

Bobby was pissed off. First his date had refused to sleep with him and then his car decided to flash him a bunch of warnings on the drive back from her house. She was worried her parents would come home and find them in bed together. It was a bullshit lie but he took his things and left. There was nothing worse than heading home and jacking off pathetically in his cold bed alone, but he wasn’t about to force her into anything. She was popular at school, she would talk.

He made his way through the ground floor in search of his dad. The car was back in the driveway so he was home again after his work trip. Maybe the old man could cheer him up and they could stay up late and watch films together. Maybe he could even have a glass of that nice drink he wasn’t supposed to have around his mom. Bobby quite liked doing things his mom didn’t like. It was fun and half the time, he liked it when she got mad. That would give him an excuse to stare at her.

Bobby liked staring at his mom. He wasn’t the only one. So many guys came around when his dad was at work or on trips. Sometimes they stayed the night. And almost always, Bobby caught them in the act and watched from a hidden spot. His mom had a good taste in men. Always young, always handsome. Sometimes she fucked ugly men too but that was to get discounts on repairs around the house. She could easily get a five-hundred dollar bill down to fifty by bouncing on their cocks on the kitchen or blowing them while they worked.

Another reason he liked strangers was that if he confronted them, they’d usually pay him to keep his mouth shut. His mom never dared question why he had more money than most teens working part-time during holidays. His dad didn’t care either. It was a perfect system, well except for the part where his dad was getting cheated on but he knew. It obvious from the way he glared at her too often, seemingly unprovoked. 

Sadly, his dad wasn’t waiting around downstairs. It was already two in the morning. He was probably asleep. Bobby was glad his dad was back, though. He missed him. 

As he headed up the stairs, he saw the light at the end of the hallway. His parents’ door was wide open and he could hear heavy moaning. He highly doubted his dad was fucking his mom, he’d never once heard them go at it through the door. The moans weren’t high-pitched like his mom either, they were deeper and guttural. Like a man.

Bobby was already blushing as he approached the doorway, curious to see who was on top of who. He certainly didn’t expect to see his dad fucking some random guy and his mom- oh fuck! There was so much blood, both on her and on the dark-haired stranger. Had he broken in and hurt mom? Was his dad raping him before he called the cops?

The longer Bobby watched, frozen on the spot, the more confused he got. His dad was kissing the guy. He’d never seen him kiss anybody beside those stupid cheek kisses at family reunions and the ones he planted on Bobby’s forehead. No, there  _ had _ been more. There had been ones when Bobby was comfortable on the couch besides his dad and he’d been questioning whether he only liked girls. He'd kissed his dad then, on the lips, but only that one time. That one night that was never spoken about ever again. He figured out he liked boys too and that was it.

But his dad apparently did as well. Everything Bobby could see of the man his dad was fucking was attractive. He had cheekbones sharper than Bobby’s and a cock that was begging for attention and didn’t receive any. But there was blood all over it and on his hands, up to the elbows. It was smudged on his chin and throat. 

And his mom. She was breathing and she was in pain, ignoring the couple beside her as she tried to wriggle something from beneath her. She was tied up. One of them had tortured her. Bobby’s dad was never violent but the stranger-

His dad gave a deep groan as he finished, relaxing his hold on the other guy until he could rest onto his elbows. And then Bobby was finally noticed.

Richard chuckled darkly and ran a hand through his hair, smearing half-dried blood across his forehead. He was so close. He'd wanted to cum with Benjamin inside him but he needed to be touched for that. Hopefully the old man had a plan to get him off, but now some random kid was gawking in the doorway.

“Bobby, what are you-?” Ben asked, his heart beating frantically for a different reason now. “You’re supposed to be at Claire’s.”

The kid shrugged, struggling to find his voice for a second. “She kicked me out. Dad, what’s going on? Who’s he? Is mom okay?”

“Oh shit, this is your kid,” Richard realised with a laugh. He forced himself to sit back up and found that Ben was trying to get up and find clothes. There was no hiding the truth now. “You want to come join?”

“He’s not-” Ben protested but Richard held his gaze and tilted his head.

“Let the kid choose. I’m Ricky. I won’t hurt you,” he said directly to Bobby. “You’re not on my naughty list.”

Bobby hesitated. His mom was staring at him upside down and he could see the bruises and cut on her face. She was also completely naked and unable to run away. When he stepped into the bedroom, Richard grinned wickedly and crawled down the bed with that feline grace of his. 

Bobby took off his jacket and dropped it onto the floor. It was covered in clothes anyways. Richard sat up on his knees and once Bobby was within reach, he grabbed the kid’s t-shirt and yanked him down into a rough kiss.

“Bobby, don’t! That’s your-” Ben cut short. The truth was on the tip of his tongue, waiting to spill out, and he barely stopped himself. 

He watched helplessly as Richard kissed Bobby and dragged his hands up into the teen’s black hair. It was short but shaggy, messy in a way that showed he barely took a brush to it. Bobby was scared of Richard but the groping hands were awakening the lust he’d buried after Claire had rejected him. He’d been so close to putting his dick in her when she’d kicked his thigh and said no. 

A hand flew out and grabbed his cock through his jeans and Bobby gasped, breaking the kiss to stare at Richard.

The killer chuckled warmly. “What? Never had a hand job before? Or is it cause we’ve both got dicks?”

“I have, and I don’t mind that part. But mom-”

Richard fleetingly glanced at Lorraine. Fresh tears prickled her eyes. She knew the truth too but the last thing she wanted was for her son to see this. Those monsters were touching her little boy but no amount of grunting or struggling would free her. 

“I haven’t hurt her that bad. Yet. Don’t worry, your mom had it coming.”

“What did she ever do to you?” Bobby’s voice wavered weakly. He looked up to Benjamin. “Why are you letting this happen?”

Ben had no explanation. Richard brought it upon himself to answer.

“Mommy’s a skank and Daddy asked me to take care of her. We’re old friends, your daddy and I. I’m just doing you all a favour. Oh come on, kid. You never thought to hurt your mommy? She never pissed you off? Take away your games? Grounded you so you couldn’t see your friends?”

“No! But...” Bobby shouldn’t have looked at his mom. His eyes trailed away from her face to her exposed breasts. Richard felt the twitch in his palm.

Richard brought his face close to Bobby’s, nose bumping against his throat as he kissed the teen’s neck and rubbed his cock through his jeans again. 

“But what? Hmm?”

“She never lets me touch her,” Bobby admitted with a small voice. It was the one shame that overtook him more than anything else. “She always kicks me out when I want to watch.”

“Watch what, Bobby?” Ben asked, regaining his ability to speak. His son wasn’t running for the phone to call the police. As much as it sent dread down his spine to hear Richard twist his son’s mind, it would protect them. 

“When she’s with other guys.”

Richard grinned against Bobby’s neck and chuckled like the devil himself. He gave the teen’s cock a playful squeeze. He didn’t bother to look at Ben’s mortified expression. Worst things had happened in this room tonight than Bobby’s incestuous admission. Worst things still had yet to happen and Richard couldn’t wait.

“Oh, so you’re a little perv, huh?” Bobby nodded and Richard poked his cheek with his nose. “It’s okay, you’re amongst your kind here. Your daddy likes boys and I like everything. If you like your mom, that’s okay too.”

Lorraine’s muffled voice interrupted them and Richard rolled his eyes. His hand moved away from Bobby’s hardening dick to grab the hem of his tee. 

“Your mom can’t stop you so if you want to grope her a little, I won’t tell anyone. But no clothes in bed.”

“I-” 

Bobby stammered and Richard knew he needed an extra little push. He climbed off the bed, took Bobby’s hand in his own and pulled him around towards the headboard. From that angle, Bobby could see Lorraine’s pussy. Richard had to nudge her legs apart  forcefully but once it was on show to the teen, the result was instant.

Richard met Benjamin’s worried gaze as Bobby reached out and poked his mom’s pussy, just above her clit. The kid pulled back like he’d been burnt. But he went back in, even when Lorraine shouted no. Richard grinned and kissed the boy’s cheek encouragingly, and turned his attention back to Ben.

“You still owe me an orgasm, Keyman,” he noted, before grabbing the boy’s shirt to lift it over his head.

Bobby yelped but raised his arms, shivering as his torso was exposed. Richard noticed and quickly wrapped his arms around the kid from behind, pulling him against his chest and running his red hands all over Bobby’s chest. He was a warm wall against Bobby’s back, smoothing down the goosebumps gently as he kissed along the narrow shoulders.

“He’s a pretty kid,” Richard pointed out. “How old are you?”

“Fifteen,” Bobby mumbled. “My birthday’s next August.”

Richard shrugged. He’d killed younger, felt smaller bodies beneath his own. At least Bobby was willing and he was fascinated by tracing the outer lips of Lorraine’s pussy with his fingertips, not with the cock pressing into his lower back. Bobby saw the large hands touching him, his mom’s blood all over them, and he tried to feel some sort of empathy towards her. She did rip out his dad’s heart and she did deny Bobby what he wanted at every turn. It wasn’t justified, no never, but she was alive and she’d be okay.

Ben sat back down on the bed, feeling a million miles away from the euphoria he’d been encased by twenty minutes ago. He was no saint. He knew Bobby was curious, thought about things normal people didn’t. That one kiss had been odd but it was just curiosity. This was more. Bobby had skipped past that part a long time ago. It was wrong, so wrong, but this whole evening was turning worse. 

Richard went for Bobby’s belt, unlooping it quickly and without complaints. His jeans fell with a tug and he hummed as he grabbed the boy’s cock through his boxers before taking the rest off as well. He was stiff as a rock and Bobby whimpered into the touch. He nudged the teen to sit between his mom’s spread legs while he rounded the other side for his jacket. 

The whole night he hadn’t had his post-orgasm smoke. Benjamin hated when he smoked but if his hands and mouth were distracted by the cigarette, he wouldn’t be touching Bobby. At least that’s what he hoped for. Richard cheered when he found the carton and tipped out one of the last few rattling in there. He squeezed himself down between Ben and Bobby, and lit up with a soft sigh. His side was pressed to Ben’s and he took the man’s large hand and placed it on his half-hard cock.

“Come on, Keyman,” he grumbled, exhaling stinking smoke up above him. “Get me off.”

More and more, Richard was turning back into the man Benjamin knew most. He was pushy, getting off to the worst stuff imaginable, and he was bringing innocents into it. But at least Ben was allowed to touch him and he gave the cock a tug. His hand was stuck to it by the blood and it made him wrinkle his nose.

“I’ll get something to clean you first,” he said, dislodging Richard’s weight from his side and trapped arm. 

“Whatever.” As soon as Ben left the room, Richard’s attention was on the kid. “You  gonna put your dick in her, or what?”

Bobby blushed bright red. His cock was upright, needy, but he hadn’t made a move besides sticking a finger inside her hole. 

“I’ve never had sex before. I was supposed to tonight, but she blew me off. Not in the fun way.”

“Girls suck. They always tease and tease but the second comes where you  wanna make good on their promises, they all start bitching. If you want a good fuck, you gotta pay for it.” Richard smirked. “But take it from me, if you want a really really good fuck, pin ‘em down and fuck ‘ em as hard as you want. Like your girlfriend, d’you think you could hold her down?”

Bobby nodded. “Yeah, she’s not that strong but she would tell other people.”

“Hmm, alright, you’re smarter than you look if you’ve considered that.”

“I’ve always considered that. It’s just that girls don’t like me and when they do, they don’t want to let me put it in.”

Richard snorted and the smoke came out of his nose sharply. He winced and wiped his nose a few times, and then glanced at Bobby. 

“Good thing your mom’s helpless with her pussy out, huh? Also, fair warning, she’s not that tight anymore. I fucked her cunt and her ass. Take whatever hole you want. I suppose you can fuck her throat, she won’t bite you like she’d bite me.”

Bobby blinked. For a second, Richard eyed him and then glanced to his dick in fear that those words alone had pushed the kid over the edge. But no, his dick was not covered in cum. He was just startled by Richard’s words.

“This is messed up,” Bobby said, pointing out the obvious.

Richard shrugged, kept the cigarette in his mouth tightly and leaned across to stroke the teen’s cock. It was more than decently sized and attractive, and he swiped his thumb over the wet tip to smear it.

“Maybe but you like it. Don’t be ashamed of who you are. We’ve all got our kinks.”

He tugged on Bobby’s cock to bring him closer to his mom, forcing the tip to rub against her wet lips. Lorraine tried to shut her legs but Bobby held them open before Richard could do it for him. The kid was getting braver by the moment, his hips starting to give tiny thrusts forward so the tip just pushed up against the hole.

“You could jerk off like that and leak out onto your mommy,” Richard suggested with another simple shrug. “Or you could find out why so many men want to fuck her senseless. D’you even know how many?”

“Dozens. There’s a new guy every month at least. Sometimes more.”

Lorraine looked away. She couldn’t bear to see her son twisted this way but the demon beside him was too convincing. Two things sickened her. The fact that her son had these thoughts about her to begin with meant she’d failed him as a mother. It didn’t take much from the killer to bring the boy between her legs. She always thought pushing Bobby away, locking the door, chiding him, was the best way to deter his interest. It had only fuelled it.

And the second fact; which was that she was more willing to let her own son fuck her rather than Ramirez, because her sweet boy would be gentle with her. Bobby loved his mom, more than any boy should, and he wouldn’t be cruel.

Richard pressed a kiss to the teen’s shoulder. “So you’re fine letting them all fuck her while she denies you the only thing you want? She’s a selfish whore, kiddo. Don’t let your emotions stop you. This is what you want so take it.”

Lorraine whimpered as she felt her son’s cock slide inside her. She’d never looked at it as he grew up. Once he was old enough to wash himself during bath time, she left him to it and counted on her husband to teach him things she couldn’t. She didn’t know he would stretch her out, that he was big just like his dad. She shut her eyes to the feeling, unwilling to look at Bobby. A slap shattered her weak attempt to hide away in her mind.

Her eyes shot open in pain and Richard grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her to look at Bobby’s handsome, relaxed face. Her boy wasn’t sadistic. His expression was one of pure relief and disbelief that he was finally doing what he wanted. She’d created a beautiful boy and now she had to watch his eyes half shut to the pleasure of abusing her pussy, each drag of his hips slow and deep as his confidence grew tenfold.

Benjamin returned with a wet towel to clean the blood from Richard’s cock but he halted in the doorway. Bobby had both hands on Lorraine’s tits, exploring her pliant body as he languidly fucked her. Richard was sat on his hip beside the two, one hand in Lorraine’s hair and one in Bobby’s as he dragged the teen into a hungry kiss. The cigarette was crushed into one of the empty whiskey glasses.

Ben knew he had no part in this. That he had as much control over the situation as a stranger. Ramirez couldn’t be tamed or sated, not by any means. He lusted after things he never should have and he dragged others down into hell with him. Ben wanted to feel sick at the sight. He wanted that rotting feeling to come up to the surface at the sight of his naked son raping his mother, and that sadistic monster beside them who encouraged it all without a shred of morality. If Ben chose to walk away, it would make no difference.

But that was the problem that caused him to crave inner punishment; he liked what he saw. He enjoyed watching Lorraine regret every decision she ever made. He was grateful that Richard was so gentle with his son, not hurting or threatening him in the slightest but guiding him with warm hands and enticing words. And the worst part was that he felt no remorse at the sight of his boy before him. He loved Bobby with every cell in his body. Like an inferno that refused to be extinguished. He loved him more than he loved anything or anyone in his entire life, perhaps even more than his little brother. And seeing him guided to the brink, hearing his soft moans and whimpering gasps every time Richard touched him; it made Ben love him more. 

He came back to bed, leaned over the killer and passed the wet towel over his skin. He’d chosen a dark brown towel in the hopes that the blood would be less visible but it still was, and it was quickly stained. Ben was thorough, though, and once Richard was cleaned up, he discarded the towel and tried to take his damp cock in hand.

And he was ignored entirely because Bobby got there first, guided by Richard’s large hand. 

“That’s it, kiddo,” the killer sighed against the boy’s lips with a happy hum.

Benjamin could see the technique was off. Bobby had never taken another man into his hand so he couldn’t know how to do it the way Richard wanted. He batted the killer’s hand away to place his own over his son’s, startling the kid.

“Like this,” he said, closing Bobby’s fingers tighter and helping him move up and down. “You can be rough with him. He likes it when it hurts.”

Bobby nodded, his face bright red, and clenched his fist around the head. His grip was so tight that Richard gasped and decided it was best to lay down and let the boys play with him, somewhat spreading his legs in the small space to give them better access. He shuddered and gazed up at the two.

“I love bringing families together,” he said with a smirk, spread out enticingly beside Lorraine. To a bisexual kid like Bobby, he was just as arousing to look at.

“You’ve no idea,” Ben mumbled. 

Richard raised a brow and glanced from Benjamin to Bobby, and then back again. He scanned them both, trying to decrypt the old man’s words. His eyes widened in disbelief.

“No.”

Ben sighed. “Yeah.”

“ _ No _ .”

“I’m afraid so.”

Bobby blinked. “Uh, what are you two talking about?”

“I don’t think Daddy dearest’s your real dad,” Richard explained, a grin spreading across his face. He nudged Lorraine with his elbow. “This true? Did I put a baby in you?”

She said nothing and turned her face away in shame. Bobby had to shake her to get a subtle nod. She wouldn’t look at him either. It was the timing that told her. Ramirez had been the only man she’d slept with just after their honeymoon. She’d always known Bobby wasn’t Ben’s, but she’d never cared to find the real father. He still found his way back to their family. Lorraine had forgotten all about that brief afternoon until tonight but she knew, from the resemblance, that it was him.

Bobby nervously glanced up at Benjamin. “So you’re not my real dad?”

Ben shook his head. He’d known for years too, pretended it was a stranger with no name, pretended he didn’t see the similarities.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You’re still my dad, no matter what anyone says.”

Richard exhaled loudly. “Look, the family drama is entertaining but you’ve stopped jerking me off and now I’m bored. Can we skip all the apologies and get back to fucking, pretty please?”

Bobby frowned and slapped the killer’s cock, hoping it would sting and reprimand him. Richard yelped but it faded into a moan, and then a soft chuckle.

“That’s no way to treat your father,” he teased, his laugh bubbling up. “Ah, no wonder you’re so cute. You’re mini-me.”

“This isn’t funny,” Ben grumbled, taking his hands back to cross his arms over his chest.

“Maybe not to you. This night is going great for me. I get to angry-fuck your wife, I’ve got a boyfriend, now I have a hot kid- This is awesome!”

Ben wanted to chastise him but his mind filled with a thoughtless buzz. What had Ramirez called him? His boyfriend? That term brought more joy in his heart than he expected. He glanced across to Bobby, who was jarred by the whole reveal, but the kid seemed to be taking it well. Richard reached up and smacked Bobby’s arm lightly.

“You’re fine touching your real daddy, aren’t you? I mean, you’re still balls-deep in your mom. What’s one more parent to the list, huh?”

“You just want to get off,” Bobby returned boldly, giving his mom a shallow thrust to revive his erection. He was still inside her but he’d softened considerably. 

“Course I do.”

The kid looked up at Benjamin. “Are you okay if I touch him?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. You’re aware now. It’s your choice.” Ben paused and looked at his wife. She was seething. “Sorry, Lorraine. You don’t get to hurt me with that secret either.” He turned back to Bobby. “You do whatever you want, son.”

Bobby smiled timidly and nodded. “Okay. Thanks, dad.”

“Does that mean you’ll grope me?” Richard asked with a shake of his hips. It made his erection bounce. 

Bobby fixed him with a blank look. “You’re  _ really _ needy, you know that?”

Though Ben snorted in amusement, Richard wasn’t as impressed. “Well, when you get fucked within an inch of your life and still haven’t busted, get back to me on that. I’ve been worked up for ages and watching you play with your mom hasn’t made it any easier.”

“How many times he has... you know?” Bobby asked Benjamin, ignoring the prone man whining between them.

“Twice already. He and I both have.” Ben realised too late that it was too much information. Bobby didn’t complain. He actually glanced down between his father’s legs out of curiosity to the bulge hidden by the joggers.

“I don’t think he needs another one, then.”

“Wha- Hey!”

“No, I agree with Bobby. Two is enough.”

Richard snarled but it failed miserably to intimidate them. He was a whiny slut at best.

“Nooo...”

Ben liked this. Even his kid didn’t want to keep pleasing Ramirez every second. He was teasing him, of course. No one wanted to incur the wrath of the killer. But for now, it was fun to wind him up. He never would’ve thought he’d have that in common with Bobby of all things.

He sat back comfortably to watch as his kid turned his attention to Lorraine. The boy’s cock was slipping in and out of her loosely. She was fucked out, no longer perfectly tight. Her pussy was soaking wet, though, and Bobby was loving it. 

With every ounce of concentration on fucking her, Bobby was getting close. He was so worked up and seeing his mom spread out beneath him, tits bouncing with each thrust, he was quickly nearing his peak. The blood stopped bothering him. She wasn’t dying and her tits were nearly perfect except for those dried cuts. He leaned over her to lick at her round, puffy nipples. 

They felt so different to what he imagined. So did all of this. Her pussy was so warm and wet and since she was heavier than him, her body didn’t move as much with his hips snapping against hers. He laid on top of her, face pressed to her left tit, and gave a low groan as his hips rolled forwards and he came inside his mom without warning. It felt a million times better than his hand or someone else’s hand. He smiled against her skin, rutting to push as deep as he could go, gasping the entire time as his orgasm felt better than he expected.

“Good boy,” Richard praised, lazily stroking himself once only for Benjamin to bat his hand away and leave his cock red and lonely. “Oh, come on...”

Bobby pulled out of his mom and watched his cum dribble out. He didn’t expect his first time to be with her, or for her to be tied up and unwilling. He wanted her to enjoy it so he placed his hand over her clit and ran his index and middle finger alongside the nub, rubbing both sides. Lorraine groaned and tried to shut her legs, but Richard forced them wide open so Bobby could assault her pussy even more. Her thighs shuddered and she begged her son to stop uselessly. His hand was divine, stroking between her pussy lips quickly with just enough pressure that she couldn’t help raising her hips for more. She came hard with her son’s fingers on her clit, moaning despite weak attempts to keep quiet. Bobby leaned forward to kiss her forehead sweetly.

“Can I take off the gag?” He asked politely.

“I guess but if she screams, it’s over for her,” Richard stated firmly, glaring at Lorraine’s dazed eyes. “You just loved our son’s cock, didn’t you? Filthy slut.”

Bobby sat up and moved to straddle her chest, knees by her shoulders. She tried to look away from his soft cock. It was slick from her and his own cum.

“I’ll take the gag off on one condition,” he said. “I want you to suck it, clean it all up like you always do with those guys. Deal?”

Lorraine huffed and after a long silence, she nodded heavily. Bobby carefully untied the knot at the back of her head and pulled the fabric out of her mouth. He waited for her to wet her mouth again. The gag had absorbed a lot of her saliva and left her lips dry. The poke of her tongue made Bobby lean forward, his limp cock just in range.

Lorraine looked up at him with reddened eyes. “Please.”

“We made a deal, mom.”

She whimpered and closed her eyes, taking the slick head into her mouth where she whimpered again pathetically. Bobby ignored her protests and watched his cock disappear between her pink lips and felt it brush her tongue. She always gave the men blowjobs, every time. She was addicted to having dicks in her mouth and Bobby always got off to the thought of her doing it to him. Now she was and he was left gasping at each bob of her head.

Even though her eyes were pinched shut, he still observed her. Memorising every detail and sensation so he could carry it to bed when he felt lonely. Then again, now that he’d done this, she might always allow him to touch her. If she didn’t, he would make her.

His cum had yet to dry on her skin and he was already getting hard in her mouth. Richard grinned wickedly and Benjamin was jealous of their recovery times, though he was starting to stir again. Watching his son abusing the woman he hated was more arousing than he expected. Before he could reach discreetly for himself, a foot pressed up against his bulge. He followed the leg back up to the owner. Richard was rubbing it into him with a knowing look, the heel pushed against his balls.

“You getting off to our kid, Benji?” He asked with an innocent bat of his lashes. Bobby heard and glanced over his shoulder quietly. “Is it because he looks like me? You get two pretty boys to stare at whenever you want.”

“You’re both beautiful. I’ve never said otherwise.”

Richard pressed harder and Ben sighed and pulled the waistband low enough to expose himself. Instantly, his foot played with it. Mainly because his hands couldn’t reach. Ben didn’t care what he touched him with. It felt good regardless. But in his lust, he didn’t consider the fact that he’d shown his cock to Bobby. The kid’s eyes went wide and he whimpered as his mom took as much as she could into her mouth. She’d realised that he’d want to finish and she wanted him to hurry up so the torture could end.

Richard noticed that look in the boy’s eyes and smirked, one hand reaching up to stroke Bobby’s thigh. “I had the same reaction. Next thing I knew, he forced it down my throat.”

Bobby bowed his head and bit his lip to drown whatever noise nearly escaped. Kissing his dad was once thing and he’d tried not to think about how he’d half laid on his dad’s chest to kiss him, and felt his bulge press against his inner thigh. 

Ben had never said anything about that night, never outwardly questioned why Bobby had decided to ask him for that sort of advice. He wasn’t the sex-crazed parent, after all. But Ben never quite realised how approachable he was, how his calm voice could make everything seem better despite everything bad that had happened to him. Most looked at his towering height and barrel-chest and figured he was a rough guy, the kind to knock heads together if they even looked at him wrong, but he was quite the opposite and Bobby knew that. He felt safer in his presence than with anyone else in his life and he’d felt safe admitting his interest in boys, and Ben had kept his secret under lock and key. 

Bobby hoped his other dad would make him feel safe too. He was encouraging the worst in the teen and he was grateful for it. Just like Ben had accepted him, Ricky was the same. But the killer was a stranger. Bobby didn’t know him or find comfort in being around him, not yet anyways. And as arousing and attractive as he was, nothing got Bobby quite worked up like seeing the man who’d raised him watch his cock slip into Lorraine’s mouth and get hard from it.

Bobby mumbled something under his breath so Richard sat up on his elbows and leaned towards him. 

“Repeat that?”

In a small, quiet voice, Bobby admitted, “He’s bigger than I thought. Not like you, though.”

The night was only getting better for Ramirez. His kid, which he was starting to really like, was a fucked up pervert just like him. Maybe it was genetic. Maybe he’d passed down all the crazy parts along with his good looks.

He hummed and nodded knowingly. “Wanna know a secret? It feels way bigger when it’s inside.” He crawled closer, Bobby’s attention on him despite the mouth on his cock. “And he tastes real good.”

“What’re you two whispering about?” Benjamin asked with a sigh.

“N-nothing,” Bobby freaked, blushing bright red.

“I was just describing how-”

Bobby clapped his hand over Richard’s mouth suddenly and glared at the dark-haired man warningly. Richard chuckled darkly, grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled his hand away. Had it been anyone else, he might’ve snapped their wrist.

“ _ Don’t _ do that, kid. I’m not one of your school friends.”

“I don’t want you to tell him.”

“Pfft, as if he doesn’t know already. Come on, Bobby, look at you. You coerced your own mom into blowing you and you’re getting weak in the knees for your dad’s fat prick. Nobody’s judging you here. Well, except Lorraine. But fuck what she thinks.”

Lorraine rolled her eyes. She wanted him to shut up and stop distracting her son. 

Bobby refused to admit it. Richard sighed and crawled over to Benjamin to take his cock in hand, loosely jerking it off in plain sight. Ben didn’t hide away. His head rested back against the headboard and he let Richard do whatever he wanted. There was no point fighting him. The thick red length was on full display, slit dripping with slick and poised over his heavy balls.

Bobby brought his hand under his mom’s head to bring her up, gagging her in his cock as he turned slightly to watch his dads. Ben’s legs fell further open as Richard’s other hand went to massage his balls. It was all the teen needed. His dad’s cock was pointed right at him, eager and so hard, and one twitch towards Bobby had the poor kid blowing his load too fast. He pushed his mom up into his cock, spilling down her throat as she struggle to swallow and not gag.

He dropped her head, letting her rest on the sheets, and brought the tip to her lips. Holding her tired gaze, Bobby waited patiently for her to kiss his cock.

“Thanks, mom. I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” she croaked, coughing as her throat was raw and abused by her own son. She still loved him, no matter what.

Bobby looked over at his dad, erection still proudly displayed. Richard huffed a laugh.

“You should come over here, kiddo.”

He crawled over on his hands and knees, and settled in front of his dad where Richard pointed. Right between his spread legs. Richard latched onto Bobby’s side, assaulting his neck and chest with his mouth. He left bites and tender bruises, all the while rutting his cock against Bobby’s thigh. He liked marking people, whether it was with his cock, hands, mouth or weapons. Bobby didn’t have the same complexion as him and his pale skin was worth marking.

Ben had never felt more like a dirty old man than in that moment. He watched his son get groped by Richard and he knew the kid was trying not to look at his cock. He could no longer blame this on Ramirez. He wanted this. No one was forcing him to stroke himself in front of Bobby. It was all him. And he liked it.

Richard leaned into Bobby’s ear. “I don’t know about you but I think Daddy dearest deserves a little something, don’t you?”

Bobby’s face could not get more red. He nodded weakly, so nervous that his stomach was doing flips, and lowered his face towards his dad’s cock. Benjamin stayed very still and quiet as the teen’s lips pressed against the tip of his cock. He kissed it lightly and retreated so fast, he nearly knocked himself off balance.

“I meant a hug but I suppose that will do,” Richard praised, grinning ear to ear. “I think he quite liked that. Maybe you should do it again.”

Bobby leaned down and kissed it again, licking the slickness off his lips with a whimper. Ben placed a hand in his short hair to pat him, and it broke the anxious wall between them. Bobby took the head into his mouth and Ben sighed, groaning as a tongue poked at him curiously. But the gentleness didn’t last because Richard was bored and he wanted to squirm in next to Bobby.

After a couple shuffles to adjust for two people, Ben relaxed against the headboard while two mouths worked his cock. He lazily watched them both, licking at whatever skin was free to lap at, and swapping turns sucking the head. Bobby didn’t take much into his mouth so Richard made up for that, taking him down his throat every other turn while Bobby nuzzled at his balls and licked the base. 

“You’re both so good at that,” he claimed warmly, patting and stroking their heads. “Getting me real close.”

Richard chuckled and just as Bobby pulled up off his cock, he kissed the teen. He trapped the tip between their glistening wet lips and made sure to swipe his tongue across it every time he licked into the boy’s mouth. Bobby liked it, returning the kiss just as passionately, so lost in the tastes in his tongue and the slickness of saliva and precum. He was making out with his biological father while letting the father who’d raised him place his cock right in the middle of their kiss. Any trepidation about touching his parents inappropriately was shot out of the window.

“Such a good boy,” Richard moaned, licking his way over Ben’s cock and past Bobby’s parted lips. The boy whimpered softly.

They were so caught up in each other, kissing so deeply, that it startled the two when hot cum splattered into their mouths and all over their joined lips. Ben took his cock in hand to jerk out the last drops, landing some on Richard’s chin and some on his son’s cheek. Bobby didn’t stopped kissing his real dad just because Ben had shot his load on their faces. The cum mingled between them, mixing into their kiss. 

Lower down, Bobby felt the killer’s erection against his leg and took hold of it, jerking him off hard and fast and with the tight grip Ben had shown him. Richard startled and groaned, pushing his cock into Bobby’s fist as it moved just how he liked it.

“That’s it, dad, go on,” Bobby encouraged, trying to tease the man.

Richard groaned deeply. “Keep calling me that.”

“You kiss so fucking good, dad. You know just what your little boy wants.” Bobby kissed the outer corner of his cum-stained lips. “Come on, dad, I know you  wanna cum so do it.”

His cock gave a firm twitch and Richard dragged the kid into another rough but short kiss, only for the kid to pull away to moan filthily in his ear.

“Please cum on me, dad. Wanna feel it-”

The breath was knocked out of Richard’s lungs as he came in the teen’s fist, cum shooting off wildly all over the sheets and his hand. When he regained his bearings, Bobby was looking at him with the smuggest grin he’d ever seen. Not even the cop who’d caught him in the eighties had that level of smugness.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?”

Bobby shrugged. “You liked it. Dirty old man.”

Richard chuckled softly, breathless. “There’s another dirty old man we’re forgetting about.”

Bobby glanced up at Benjamin, who was more than pleased with the turn of events. He was spent. He had no more erections left to shove in their faces and he was sure the other two felt the same.

“You okay, dad?”

Ben nodded heavily. “Yeah. Yeah, definitely. You two are something else.”

“Like father, like son,” Richard noted.

Ben hoped they didn’t share every trait. One serial killer in the family was bad enough. He didn’t want Bobby to turn out the same. But he pushed those thoughts to one side for now. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lorraine glaring at them.

“You’re both sick fucks. Twisting my son into this-”

“Don’t be mean, Lor,” Richard tutted. “You’re still alive thanks to Bobby. This would’ve been over sooner if he hadn’t dropped by.”

“Wait, you’re not  gonna -?” Bobby stuttered, frightened eyes jumping from Lorraine to them and back again. “You’re not  gonna kill her, are you?”

Richard lifted one hand. “That’s why I’m here, kiddo. It’s what I do.”

“But I don’t want you to!”

“Kid, you and me just raped her. Her own husband came up with the idea. I’ve stabbed her multiple times. If she lives, she’ll tell everyone. Me and your  daddy’ll go back to jail and you’ll end up in juvi, and then probably join us where you turn eighteen. Is that what you want?”

Bobby sat up and curled up against Benjamin. “Of course not.”

“Then, there you go. Now, I can wait til’ you head to bed and you won’t see a thing or-”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Lorraine whimpered. Her tears were all gone but the fear was there in her eyes. She hadn’t grasped at the situation properly until now. She felt so stupid for thinking she could escape. “I won’t tell a soul. I promise.”

Ben exhaled. He didn’t want this to happen. Of course Bobby would have issues with this. His kid had a big heart. But Richard was eyeing her strangely.

He suddenly got up, grabbed the knife, and straddled her.

“Hey, wait!” Bobby called out, only for the knife to flip and point at him.

“Be quiet. This is between your mommy and I.” He turned to Lorraine, knife tipping her head back. “You promise you won’t talk about anything that happened tonight? Not about what we did to you? Or what we said?”

“Not a soul. I promise!”

“Swear to Satan.”

Her eyes widened. “What?”

The knife pressed harder, drawing blood from under her chin. “Swear to Satan that you won’t speak about any of this.”

“I-I swear! I swear to Satan!”

“Good girl.”

The knife moved to her chest, right above her heart, slicing through the skin. Lorraine screamed and Bobby quickly shoved the bundled sheet into her mouth to keep her quiet. The blade drew a pentagram, slick with flowing blood. It would scar and that was the intent. Once the lines were made, Richard pressed his tattooed palm against the wound.

“If you lied, if you break this promise, there’s nothing in this world or the next that will protect you from me, or anyone who dares to help you. I will tear you apart limb from limb with my bare hands and offer the remains to my Master. Lie and you’ll wish you’d died tonight.”

Lorraine nodded weakly, unable to speak even when the sheets were pulled away as the pain in her chest pulsed and ached sharply. Richard turned to Bobby, who was frozen where he sat. The bloody knife was held up to him again.

“You’re a lucky kid. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I won’t. Thank you.”

Richard’s gaze softened. He glanced back at Ben, who was less than pleased. Lorraine was still alive. That wasn’t part of the plan. Her promise meant nothing. If she chose to tell anyone about tonight, they were all fucked. But something in Richard’s eyes calmed him down. The killer knew what he was doing. Ben had to trust him. He’d never been led astray before.

With a sigh, Richard put the knife on the bedside table and wiped his hand on the sheets. He looked over at Bobby.

“Come here, kiddo.”

He pulled the teen into a soft kiss, dragging him bodily closer into an embrace. The kid was shivering, scared beyond belief at what Richard was capable of. He had no idea of the extent.

“I’m  gonna keep you safe. You and Benji, you’re under my protection from now on.”

Ben frowned. “What about L.A.?”

“Fuck that place. I know every street corner. It’s boring these days. And...” Richard paused, tilting his head. “I only went with you because I was lonely, okay? It’s just me down there. No one else. And fuck it, I miss you. So, if you’re okay with it-”

“You’re staying here,” Ben decided firmly on the spot. “I don’t want you to go back there either.”

Richard glanced at Bobby. “I’m not that bad to hang out with, I swear.”

“As long as you don’t kill my mom.”

“If she keeps her promise, she lives. That’s the rule, kid. Otherwise, we’re all fucked.”

Bobby nodded. “I understand.” He glanced at her. “Can I... If you’re done with her, I’d like to help her clean up?”

Richard held Lorraine’s gaze for a moment and then agreed. “Fine, but keep an eye on her. I suppose we better clean up too.”

The sheets were beyond ruined now. Lorraine was pulled off the bed to her feet and she instantly buckled down onto her knees. Bobby helped her back up, half carrying her to the bathroom to wash the blood and other fluids away. The door closed behind them and Richard was left with Benjamin. Neither said anything as they yanked the sheets away and piled them in the corner by the doorway.

“So,” Richard broke the silence. “I have a kid. Not sure how we’ll all process that in the morning but for now, I’m fine with that fact.”

“He’s still my kid, Ricky. Don’t forget that.”

“Yeah and you just came on his face.”

Ben blushed and sighed, crossing his arms to stare at Richard. “As if you’re any better.”

“Hey, I wasn’t complaining.” Richard held up his hands in defence. “You’re really  gonna let me stay here, with you?”

“Yeah. I missed you like hell. I don’t want you to walk out that door.”

A smirk graced Richard’s face. “Same here.”

He held Ben’s gaze for a moment and he knew everything bad between them was in the past. Ben cared for him so deeply, they would make it work. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Warnings for gore and blood.

It came at no surprise that Lorraine broke her promise a year later. Simple lies had been made up to explain the cuts on her face and neck. A mugging that went sour. She’d given a statement with Ben at her side the whole time, gave a description for some random guy. After that, she was supposed to stay in the house unless she had good reason to leave, accompanied by her husband or son. No one was supposed to meet with her except for family. There was no restraining her over-worried sister from visiting monthly.

Ben was out for work. His car was gone. Richard was away, gone somewhere to fulfil his needs and his contract to his Master. 

Bobby couldn’t understand why there was a second car in the driveway beside her mom’s old pickup. He was supposed to be in his history class at the time but more and more, he found himself cutting classes to hang out with friends. More so to hang out with Richard but the man wasn’t there, so his friends would do. However, Bobby had forgotten his wallet in his room when he’d rushed to meet the bus down the road.

The front door was naturally locked. Rattling the keys would alert his mom and he didn’t need another nagging session or for her to tell his other dad he was skipping. He rounded the house and hopped the gate into the  backyard.

Richard had done what any new dad did when confronted with a teen; he taught him everything he knew that Bobby could use. It meant Bobby was able to unlock the garden door with a lock pick he’d been gifted, and once inside he was soundless. All he had to do was head upstairs, sneak into his bedroom, get the wallet and get out. His friends were expecting him in town within the hour so he had to hurry.

But in the silence of the house, voices carried well.

“This man. He was responsible. You can take the photo, put it around town. Give it to the cops, I don’t care,” Lorraine insisted.

“Sure, no problem, Ms Richter. I’ll give the boys a call, we’ll round him up,” a man replied. “But first things first. Payment’s up front.”

“Yes, I know.”

Bobby flattened himself against the hallway wall and peeked into the room. A tall guy in a plaid shirt and blue jeans stood with his back to him, watching his mom slink off the bed and down onto her knees. Bobby looked away as he heard the clink of the man’s belt falling open and by the time he’d reached into his pocket for his phone, he could hear the distinct slurping noises of his mom’s mouth. 

He scrolled through his contacts to R, and quickly opened up the texts. His phone was silent as he pressed the keys quickly, missing several letters as he rushed.

_ Some1 in  _ _ th _ _ house. Mom lied. _

His dad was quick to reply. 

_ Cop? _

_ No. Rando. _

_ Kill him. Now. B  _ _ there _ _ in a minute. _

Bobby’s heart leapt into his throat. His dad had shown him how to fight, how to take on other people who were less inclined to let Bobby live. But he’d never hurt anyone before. The man was clearly occupied with his mom but Bobby couldn’t know how long Richard would take to get home. He had to do it. All three of their lives were on the line.

Bobby shoved his phone back into his pocket and quickly retreated down the hall. He needed a weapon. The kitchen had knives. He jogged quietly down the stairs and pulled out a large knife from the wooden block by the sink. It weighed more than he expected. In fact, he was holding someone’s life in his palm.

His fingers tightened around the handle. He had no choice. He wasn’t going to lose his dads over this and he wasn’t ready to be thrown into juvey either. 

Bobby headed back upstairs nervously. They were still going at it. The man never noticed as Bobby sneaked up behind him, knife at the ready and heart pounding in his ears. He plunged it into the man’s neck, unprepared for the blade to slide so easily into the muscles and tendons. The bone was a harsh impact but the angle of the blade took it deeper downwards, ripping apart the vocal cords as the main artery was severed in two.

For a split second, nothing happened. The man stood there in shock and choked on the knife. Bobby yanked it out awkwardly with two stuttered tugs, pulling the knife out through the front rather than sliding it back the way it had entered. He nearly decapitated the stranger.

A spray of blood erupted from his neck, raining down on Lorraine, who screamed and scrambled away. She was soaked instantly as she brought her hands up to her face, shielding herself as she curled up against the bed frame in tears. The man gurgled and fell to his knees.

Lorraine was certain she’d see Ramirez stood there but instead, she saw her son wielding that bloody knife.

“Bobby?”

The body slumped to the floor, soaking the cream carpet and ruining the rug completely. It would all need tearing out and replacing. Even the sheets had been ruined. Bobby ignored the corpse and stared at Lorraine. His heart was pounding so hard he felt it in his throat and heard the rush of blood in his ears like a  hurricane . 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Bobby said weakly, tears springing to his eyes at his mom’s betrayal. 

“Bobby, you killed him!” She screamed, waving her hands frantically.

“I had to!” He shouted back, hands shaking from the adrenaline. He’d killed a man and he didn’t even know who he was. No. He  _ did _ . The man was a  _ threat _ .

“Look at what they did to you, Bobby! They’re monsters, all they do is steal and kill and hurt everyone around them. They need to pay for what they did to my sweet boy...”

Bobby shook his head. “No. They understand me. They accept me, which is something you could never do. Dad raised me, not you. You were too busy cheating on him, treating him like dirt. He meant nothing to you and neither did I!”

Lorraine put her hands together, shaking them. “That’s not true. Bobby, please. Put down the knife. I won’t tell the cops you were involved.”

“No.”

“Bobby...”

The teen wrapped his arms around himself in search of comfort. He was hurt beyond belief and his body shook with the knowledge that his own mother would try to hurt him even more. But Lorraine wasn’t about to sit there and trap herself again. The second her son was distracted by wiping his eyes, she jumped to her feet, elbowed him aside, and sprinted towards the door. She made it one step into the hallway before Bobby was after her.

“Mom, come back here!”

“You’re like them. You’re a monster!” 

Lorraine raced down the stairs. It was her only chance to escape. Bobby would warn the two men and she’d never see the light of day again. She ran like never before. Bobby jumped down after her as she went for the front door. If she made it out, her neighbours would see the blood. They’d talk. Lorraine grabbed the door handle and found it locked. Frantically, she fiddled with the latch but just as it opened, Bobby wrapped his arm around her neck and yanked her back. With a kick, he shut the door again and no one was any wiser.

Lorraine screamed for help, only to be muffled by his hand. Too fearful to care about her son anymore, she shoved her elbow back into his stomach. The sudden pain made him let go with a gasp. The back door was her only other option. Freed of his grasp, she spun towards the kitchen. She was so close when a stabbing pain burst through her shoulder and she dropped to the ground in shock. 

Bobby had stabbed the knife into her. That wasn’t her son anymore. He was one of them. A psycho. 

Gritting her teeth, she reached back for the handle and yanked it out with a scream. She had a weapon now and Bobby didn’t. She looked back at the teen and held out the knife. He was staring at her in shock, like he hadn’t meant to stab her.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Bobby. But if you take one more step towards me, I will! I’m leaving. You can’t do anything about it. You and those monsters can rot in hell!”

Bobby took a step forward with his hands in front of him. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, mom! Please, please, just don’t make this worse!”

He tried to move between her and the back door but once the island counter was no longer protecting him, Lorraine jumped at him with the knife. She wasn’t herself anymore. She wasn’t seeing her beloved son but instead, another fuck up who’d hurt her too much. She saw Ramirez in his young face. Bobby would tell his fathers what she’d done. 

Bobby braced his arm for the impact of the blade but Lorraine tackled him to the ground, straddling his chest as she pinned one arm under her knee. The knife raised above his head.

“You made me do this, Bobby! You and the others. It’s all your fault!”

Bobby could hardly see his mom’s face through the tears in his eyes. He just wanted to protect his family. He raised his arm to shield his face from the incoming blade. It ripped through his jumper sleeve and cut into his arm, but went no further.

Lorraine stopped. She stared with wide eyes at her child and then to the knife in her hands. The realisation of her actions stopped her just in time. It did not save her. A hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and Lorraine was dragged kicking and screaming off of Bobby, down onto the tiles.

Ramirez pulled her away, his own knife drawn as he slashed at her wrist to make her drop the weapon. It clattered onto the ground towards Bobby. He heard the squelching of flesh as Richard stabbed his mom repeatedly behind the counter. Blood pooled into sight and Bobby staggered to his feet to see if his dad was okay.

Richard was knelt over her, hands bright red with gushing blood and his curved knife slashing deep into her chest. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling, unseeing as she gasped for air. The pain was overwhelming. She couldn’t even find the strength to scream anymore. T he knowledge that she would die today, right here on this floor at this demonic man’s hands, sunk in.

In the year that she’d lived in this state, she’d thought about the countless mistakes she’d made. The main one was meeting Benjamin, alone at a bar, drinking cheap beer because he couldn’t afford anything else but he wanted to drink and forget. Lorraine hadn’t known he was broke at the time. He spoke so few words, she assumed he was cheating on his partner or mourning a loss. But once he spoke, opened up, she knew he wouldn’t judge her for her past. Clearly, he’d forgotten to tell her about his work partner. She thought he was the perfect man to get her family off her back about marriage. Docile, kind, and willing to accept anything in order to keep a beautiful woman at his side. She’d underestimated and misunderstood him so much.

Lorraine also regretted letting Ramirez ever touch her. In fact, she regretted everything. She should’ve listened to her sister, stayed in Juneau and married a friend of the family. Or done just about anything that would not have led to this moment. But Lorraine had no rewind button to press on her life. She took a gamble ringing one of her old hook ups and now she was paying the price. Most of all, though, she regretted hurting her son. He would live with the knowledge that she hated him but she had no strength to look at her boy and apologise.

Ramirez watched all those thoughts cross her eyes as she slinked towards death and he smiled at her, before rearing his hand back and impaling the knife in her abdomen. He smiled more as she screamed at the top of her lungs and spasmed, kicking her legs out uselessly. He dipped a finger into the blood and on her forehead, he drew an inverted pentagram.

“You’ll be a special sacrifice for my Master,” Richard said in a low tone. “He will make you suffer for hurting my son.”

He ripped her blouse open and traced the scar on her heart, smearing excess blood onto it.  Her organs were a shredded mess under his blade as Richard made sure she felt every twist and stab. 

He was still tearing her apart long after she took her last breath. He found little satisfaction in seeing her perish in front of him. With a snarl, he plunged the blade as hard as he could through the bone and muscle, impaling her heart and the centre of the pentagram. He leaned back panting and left the knife embedded in her chest as he looked over at Bobby.

“Are you bleeding?”

Bobby nodded weakly and held up his arm. The grey sleeve was soaked red. Richard’s rage dissipated instantly, worry overcoming him as he stood up sharply and went to fetch a medical kit from the cupboard. It was just meant to carry enough for small cuts. He hoped Bobby didn’t need a hospital.

“Sit. I’ll take care of you,” he promised, already unlatching the box to get what he needed. “Let me help.”

He took the hem of the jumper and pulled it over Bobby’s head, leaving him in a t-shirt. The cut wasn’t too bad but the bleeding was intense. 

“You’ll be okay, kiddo.”

Richard’s hands, stained with Lorraine’s blood, were so gentle on Bobby’s arm. He dabbed the cut and cleaned it carefully, wrapping the gauze tenderly as he taped it all together. Bobby hardly felt the sting of the disinfectant or the warmth of his father’s hands, or the soapy water washing the stranger’s blood off his own fingers. He felt cold.

Bobby brought his head forward until it connected with Richard’s chest and as soon as his dad’s arms were around him, Bobby broke down into sobs. 

“I just wanted her to stop running,” he babbled through his tears. “She wanted to kill me. If I hadn’t been here, that guy... she told him to find you. He was going to hurt you and dad.”

Richard was not good at comforting others. He held his son against his chest and felt the boy’s fingers slip under his leather jacket and dig into his back through his shirt. There would be bruises there later but Richard didn’t care.

“The guy’s upstairs?”

Bobby nodded into his chest, face pressed flat to him and tears soaking the fabric.

“Okay. Here’s what you’re going to do. Go to the living room, or your bedroom. Whichever. And you stay there, hide under the blanket, listen to some music if you want. And you stay put until I tell you to come out.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m  gonna have to deal with two bodies and you’ve seen enough blood for once day.”

The teen shook his head and pulled back, fingers clutching Richard’s sides desperately. 

“No. I did this. I’ll help.”

“You’re hurt. It’s okay, I don’t mind. Trust me, it’s not my first.”

Bobby shook his head and Richard was ready to carry the boy up to his room if need be, but the teen opened his mouth first.

“Don’t want to be alone. Please.”

Oh. Richard sighed softly and leaned down to kiss the top of the boy’s head. He embraced him gently and straightened up.

“Okay. Come on then. We’ll need a lot of trash bags and Ben’s saw from the shed.”

“I’ll get the saw. You’re all bloody. You can’t go outside like that. The neighbours could see.”

Richard nodded. “Alright. Then meet me upstairs with the stuff.”

The corpse was still pliant and all the blood from it had utterly wrecked the rug. It would need ripping out. They could afford it, though. Richard was adding cash to the household, unlike Lorraine who only knew how to spend it. He examined the wound and chuckled. His kid was brutal. The guy must’ve been in  agony before he finally died.

With a sigh, he shrugged his jacket off and placed his phone on the armchair by the window. He looped his arms under the dead guy and with a huff, tried to lift him to carry the body into the bath tub for a simpler and cleaner disposal. Richard didn’t quite get that far. He strained to even lift him off the ground.

The guy was big and heavy, far more muscles packed onto him than on the killer. Getting him across the hall would mean dragging the body and staining the carpet in the hall too. Alright then, he was chopping up the guy in the bedroom. It was already a mess.

Richard turned to the cd player on the windowsill and pulled it down onto the ground, not even checking the album inside. Benji knew better than to touch his music. He reset the song and Idol’s voice quickly filled the room alongside the drums and guitars. He always liked music when he worked.

Bobby finally joined him and stopped in the doorway. He watched his dad put a bedsheet over the drawn curtains just in case, and the teen flicked on the ceiling light helpfully.

“If at any point you want to scram, go for it,” Richard said, taking the saw and the box of bags from the kid. “I won’t take offence. But if you puke, do it in the bag or in the bathroom. I’m not cleaning that up. I’ve got my limits.”

Bobby nodded and sat down on the floor, away from the crimson puddle but close enough to pass things if Richard needed it. He was quiet as he watched his dad check the man’s wallet for money. He stole the credit card and the license.

“He won’t need them but I’ll use it, take out a huge deposit in another town far from here. Give the cops a run for their money. And take a look at his house. Might be worth looting.”

“Have you done this a lot?” Bobby asked timidly over the music.

Richard’s lips quipped into a smile and he couldn’t help but chuckle as he tilted his head. “Yeah. Yeah, a few times.”

“How many?”

“Uh, it’s probably reached a hundred by now. I lost track. I spent months high off my tits in the nineties. I don’t remember a lot of it.”

“Dad, have you killed a lot of people?”

Richard nodded with a hum and set to work removing the man’s clothes. When he rolled him over, he scoffed at the tiny limp dick hanging out. There wasn’t much to look at. With the clothes ending up in one trash bag, Richard grabbed the saw. He glanced at Bobby.

“Might want to look away.”

Bobby agreed with him. He turned his head away and stared at the painting on the wall of the Alaskan wilderness. He had so many questions about his biological father, things he’d never stopped to ask before today. But the man had experience with killing and with disposing bodies.

Richard noticed that his son seemed disturbed but he wasn’t blaming it only on the crappy afternoon.

“You want to know more,” he stated, not even bothering to turn it into a question. The kid nodded instantly. “Go get your laptop. It’ll be easier to show you that way.”

Bobby stood and fetched it from his room, waiting patiently for his dad to finish hacking through the man’s arm. The other arm and the head were already in the bag. He was quick and efficient, sitting on his knees for leverage as he dragged the saw back and forth.

“Look up the Night Stalker. Any articles from the eighties, reports, stuff like that. I can tell you if they’re legit or just guesswork.”

Several taps of the keys later and Bobby understood one clear fact. He knew nearly nothing about his real father. He saw the crime sprees, the arrests, the mugshot that could’ve easily been taken the week prior- they matched so well. Bobby could’ve guessed it was Richard’s father, that they shared a name, but he believed otherwise. There were so many theories to his disappearance, to his occasional sighting in L.A.

“You were on death row.”

“Was. Technically still am. If I get caught again, they won’t wait around to fry me if the cop doesn’t just shoot me straight away. Especially since I’ve been busy every single week, adding to the list. I probably have a million life sentences piled on top of each other by now.”

Bobby glanced from the screen to Richard. “Does dad know?”

“Oh, yeah. He joined in ‘round eighty-four. We had fun together for a while but he ditched my ass. All water under the-” Richard grunted and gave the arm a hard yank, tearing off the rest of the muscles and sending a spurt of blood into his own face. “There! Bridge, water under the bridge. We’re cool now. Once I got out a few months later, I carried on like nothing happened. Was lonely, though. I missed Benji a lot. I’m glad we got back together.”

“He loves you, you know.”

“Yeah. I know.” Richard looked over at his son. “You okay? Lot of info suddenly getting shoved into your head-”

“I’m fine. I mean, I’m not. I’m really not but I think I’m fine with this.” Bobby held up the laptop. “Explains a lot. What you taught me. I just can’t believe dad was like you.”

“Nah, he wasn’t. It’s why we fought so much. He’s a good guy. He’ll be pissed tonight when he finds you know about our past, and this mess.” Richard sighed and leaned back on his palms. “But you’re were going to know eventually. Hard to keep secrets like that from family.”

“He’ll understand. I’m sure he will.”

Bobby took one last look at the screen and then closed the laptop, setting it to one side as he shuffled over to his dad and pressed a kiss to his cheek. The blood was splattered on the other side.

“Night Stalker’s a pretty cool name,” Bobby added, leaning into his dad’s arm. 

The man paused and a small smile graced his lips. “Yeah, I think so too. Could’ve definitely been worse.” Richard reached up and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Go on, give me some space to work. Hopefully we’ll be done in an hour and have the bodies ready to go by nightfall. I’ll drive them out nice and far.”

Bobby nodded and sat back, letting his dad handle the mess.

* * *

Benjamin came home from work exhausted. His shift had dragged out for much longer than he planned because a shipment had been delayed and he wasn’t about to make the poor teenagers on his team wait until it was delivered. They were already cramming a shift or two in right after classes to fill up their college funds. It was dark when he parked in the driveway and he was starving. 

The past year, he’d felt welcomed in his own home. He didn’t dread coming back each day to a bitching wife and a kid who was too quiet. In fact, he was overjoyed at the prospect of walking through the front door and greeting Ricky and Bobby.

However, the second he closed the door behind him, he was greeted by the sharp smell of bleach. He frowned. He’d seen light passing through the curtains of the living room window and went to the doorway, peeking in to find Richard and Bobby curled up on the couch together.

His arrival was not a shock to them. He made plenty of noise with the keys. Richard looked up over the top of the couch and untangled himself from the blanket. Ben noticed that the blow-up mattress was in one corner, alongside blankets and pillows from the hallway closet. 

“What’s going on?” He asked as Richard finally made his way over. “Why does it smell of chemicals? Where’s Lorraine?”

Richard gave him a look and took his hand, leading him away into the kitchen. He told Ben everything. The body bags were already in the trunk of his car, ready to be disposed of, but he couldn’t leave Bobby alone. 

“I’ll be back in a few hours. Early morning, latest. Just keep an eye on him, he’s pretty fragile at the moment.”

Ben nodded. “Of course. Thank you. I’m glad you were here to help him.”

“I should go. The longer I stay here, the later I’ll bury them. It’s better if I go now. Order some takeout, relax, keep his mind off of it.”

Ben was more than grateful. He couldn’t imagine the stress his son was dealing with. Richard left quickly, the rumble of the engine fading into the night as Benjamin got comfortable on the couch. Bobby practically glued himself to Ben’s side. 

The mattress was for Benjamin. His back couldn’t handle the couch for the night, but he doubted that Bobby would go sleep in his own bed. He shouldn’t be left alone so soon. 

Richard returned around one in the morning, took a quick shower, and headed back into the living room to sleep with Ben and his son. He found them both asleep on the mattress in front of the couch, Benjamin’s arms wrapped protectively around Bobby like a vice. Richard scoffed and flopped down onto the couch. It was just the three of them now, nothing and no one holding them back.

He was glad he’d agreed to join Ben in Alaska. New hunting grounds, new opportunities. He could please his Master and have a family after all. As Richard started to fall asleep, he let his hand drop over the side so he could have a tiny bit of contact with Ben. He would keep them safe, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's left comments and kudos, I didn't expect this to get so popular :D I hope you liked my work, feel free to check out the many others I've done! And thank you to a really special girl who convinced me to keep writing, you rock babes <3


End file.
